Death Game
by wind.le-vent
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! Konoha Thief kembali beraksi, Temari mendapat tugas menangkap mereka. Berhasilkah dia? Akankah rahasia Shikamaru terbongkar?.. Warning! Hurt/Comfort for this chapter.. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Level 1: Game Start

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship (no yaoi)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story is belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Summary:** Sekelompok remaja merampok bank dan menciptakan permainan "Death Game". Permainan yang menggunakan polisi sungguhan sebagai target mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Level 1: Game Start -<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam yang sunyi. Sang rembulan bersinar dengan indah di angkasa. Ditemani bintang-bintang yang tak enggan untuk mengedipkan cahaya kecilnya. Malam ini bulan purnama. Setiap penjuru kota dapat terlihat dengan mudah oleh pantulan sang mentari oleh sang bulan. Malam yang tenang di hari Minggu malam ini.<p>

Di puncak gedung tertinggi di Tokyo, Konoha Building, nampak enam remaja dengan pakaian Harajuku Style tengah duduk santai di pinggir dinding pembatas gedung. Mereka memandang kota dengan bahagia. Mereka tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba angin malam yang dingin berhembus semilir menerpa tubuh mereka. Menusuk kulit.

"Sudah jam 12 malam. Ini saatnya pertunjukan," ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam diikat ke atas.

"Kita mulai," kata pemuda lain dengan rambut raven.

"It's show time!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang cerah.

Mereka memasang peralatan untuk terjun bebas dengan tali dan kawat yang telah mereka persiapkan. Tali dan kawat itu dikaitkan dengan pengait yang dipasang di tembok pembatas gedung. Tali itu tersambung dengan ikat pinggang mereka. Ikat pinggang itu seperti yang biasa digunakan para penerjun payung. Setelah persiapan tali, kawat, pengait, dan ikat pinggang mereka selesai, mereka merapikan sepatu roda mereka. Mengambil tas ransel hitam mereka masing-masing.

"Pasang topeng kalian," ujar seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

Kelima temannya menuruti kata-katanya. Mereka memasang topeng mereka masing-masing. Topeng unik seperti topeng mewah para bangsawan saat menghadiri pesta topeng. Dan yang lebih unik lagi adalah, mereka berenam mengenakan topeng dengan warna yang mencerminkan mereka.

"Mulai saat ini misi dimulai, kita gunakan _code name_ kita," kata pemuda berambutmerah marun mengingatkan.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ready?" tanya pemuda pirang pada rekan-rekannya.

"Steady?" balas pemuda berambut merah marun.

"GO!" teriak pemuda berambut raven.

Mereka berenam melompat ke bawah. Mereka meluncur mulus dengan bantuan tali yang telah mereka siapkan tadi. Mereka berteriak senang. Padahal angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, apalagi ini malam hari. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di daerah sekitar lantai lima. Mereka menatap kaca besar jendela yang ada di lantai lima itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yaitu gadis berambut indigo mengeluarkan sebuah handgun dari sakunya. Diarahkannya handgun itu pada kaca besar di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba dia menekan pelatuknya.

"DOR..DOR..DOR.."

Tiga peluru beruntun terlontar ke arah tiga kaca besar di hadapan enam remaja itu. Tiga kaca jendela itu langsung pecah, hancur berkeping-keping. Ada kepingan kaca yang jatuh ke bawah, ke tanah sana. Dan ada pula yang jatuh ke dalam lantai gedung. Yang tersisa hanya serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berpendar layaknya berlian ketika bersentuhan dengan cahaya.

Keenam remaja itu menggerakkan tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam gedung melalui jendela yang telah hancur kacanya. Melepas pengait di ikat pinggang mereka dan membiarkannya tergantung di luar gedung. Mereka memeriksa keadaan sekitar mereka yang gelap. Dinyalakannya lampu senter yang mereka persiapkan dari rumah.

"Kita berpencar. Pink, Green, dan Indigo, kalian cari bagian emas dan berlian. Sedangkan aku, Yellow, dan Red pergi ke tempat penyimpanan uang," perintah pemuda berambut raven datar.

"Okey, Blue!" jawab rekan-rekannya serempak.

"Hn, cepatlah."

Merekapun berpencar sesuai dengan kelompok yang dibagi oleh Blue. Pink, Green, dan Indigo berjalan menuju ruang bagian dalam yang belum mereka jamah. Sedangkan Blue, Yellow, dan Red pergi ke ruang penyimpanan uang yang sebelumnya sudah mereka ketahui letaknya. Mereka berjalan melalui lorong yang penerangannya cukup. Tapi mereka tahu ini hanya jebakan.

"Pasang kacamata infrared kalian," perintah Blue pada dua rekannya.

Mereka bertiga memasang kacamata infrared khusus milik mereka. Mereka melihat ke lorong itu. Nampaklah garis-garis merah seperti benang yang melintang di sepanjang lorong itu secara acak. Ada pula garis merah yang bergerak.

"Sensor ya?" gumam Red.

"Doble Sensor. Sensor gerak dan sensor diam," gumam Yellow.

"Kita lakukan yang seperti biasanya, ini tugasmu Yellow," ujar Blue seraya menoleh pada Yellow yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Baiklah..saatnya aku beraksi! Yeah!" teriak Yellow sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Urusai Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Sudah..sudah.. Yellow, berhati-hatilah..," kata Red sedikit khawatir.

Yellow mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yellow maju selangkah ke depan. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya ke samping. Lalu dia menengadah ke atas. Perlahan ditutupnya kedua iris biru saphirenya. Menghembuskan satu nafas dengan tenang lalu membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam. Dia menyinggungkan seringaiannya.

Yellow bersalto ke depan dan melewati satu sensor gerak dengan mudah. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak ke samping dinding, dan melompati satu sensor yang ada di bawah. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, berjalan mundur lalu menundukkan kepala menghindari satu sensor gerak. Direndahkannya tubuhnya serendah mungkin lalu berdiri dan melompat dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak menghindari sensor-sensor itu dngan cekatan dan mudah. Seolah sudah tahu letak dan gerakan sensor-snsor itu. Gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukannya seperti bridge dance. Dan dia melakukannya sambil menghindari sensor-sensor di lorong itu.

Kini dia telah menyelesaikan tariannya melewati lorong penuh sensor itu. Dihadapannya ada sebuah pintu kayu yang jika dibuka akan menampakkan pintu besi tempat penyimpanan uang berada. Tapi ada satu masalah yang harus mereka atasi sebelum masuk ke sana. Pintu itu ada passwordnya.

"Hei, passwordnya berapa?" tanya Yellow pada dua temannya.

"1-0-0-9-6-6-6," jawab Red sambil mengeja.

"Okey.."

_1..0..0..9..6..6..6.._

_Kenapa passwordnya mudah begini?_ Pikir Yellow.

Pintu besi itu terbuka bersamaan dengan hilangnya sensor-sensor yang ada di lorong itu. Yellow membuka pintu besi itu dna masuk ke dalamnya. Blue dan Red segera berjalan menyusul rekannya itu.

Di dalam ruang besar itu ada banyak kotak-kotak besi tempat tersimpannya uang yang akan mereka rampok. Ya, mereka merampok bank.

"Wah..banyak sekali..," gumam Yellow kagum.

"Seperti tidak pernah melihat uang saja. Bukankah kau juga punya uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Blue dengan nada menyindir.

"Memang, tapi semua itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kesenangan dan kepuasan."

"Apa sekarang kau puas?" tambah Red.

"Ya," jawab Yellow disertai cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Jangan berlama-lama, waktu kita hanya lima belas menit sebelum polisi datang."

Ketiga pemuda itu melepas tas ransel hitam mereka masing-masing. Membuka setiap kotak besi dan memasukkan uang-uang itu ke dalam tas ransel mereka. Terisi sampai penuh.

.

.

.

**[Konoha Street : 12.13 AM]**

"PYANG..! PYAAR.."

Terdengar suara kaca berjatuhan dari lantai atas sebuah gedung. Dua security gedung itu segera berlari meninggalkan pos mereka untuk memeriksa asal suara itu.

"Tengah malam begini..apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang security ber-_name tag_ Kamizuki Izumo.

Sebagian poni rambut hitamnya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Kedengarannya ada kaca yang pecah," jawab rekannya yang-_name tag_ Hagane Kotetsu.

"Sepertinya di sana ada sesuatu."

Izumo menunjuk ke arah serpihan dan potongan kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai depan gedung itu dengan senternya.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Izumo tadi. Nampaklah pecahan-pecahan kaca itu ada di sana. Mereka mendongak ke atas dan melihat jendela pada lantai lima telah pecah kaca-kaca besarnya.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu," tebak Kotetsu.

"Lantai lima adalah tempat Konoha Bank milik Tsunade-sama. Jangan-jangan.."

Izumo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dua security itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Perampokan bank!"

Mereka segera menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat mengenai perampokan Konoha Bank ini. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai di sana. Mereka hanya bisa berharap para polisi datang sebelum para perampok itu pergi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Pink, Green, dan Indigo..

"Hei, itukan permata yang baru muncul di pasar gelap," ujar Pink seraya menunjuk sebuah permata besar yang ada di tangan Indigo.

"Be, benarkah? Berarti kita beruntung," kata Indigo sedikit tergagap.

"Iya, bukan hanya beruntung..tapi kita sangat beruntung."

"Cepatlah..waktu kita tinggal lima belas menit sebelum _game_ dimulai," kata Green mengingatkan.

"Hai', hai'..Tuan Pemalas..," jawab Pink dengan nada bosan.

"Mendokusei."

Mereka memasukan perhiasan-perhiasan, permata, berlian, dan semacamnya ke dalam tas ransel mereka dengan cekatan. Tak ada yang tersisa di kotak-kotak kayu di tempat penyimpanan barang-banrang berharga itu. Kalaupun ada yang tersisa, itupun hanya berkas-berkas berharga seperti sertifikat tanah, sertifikat rumah, perusahaan, atau lainnya. Tapi berkas-berkas seperti itu tidak penting untuk mereka.

Ketiga orang itupun pergi meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan barang. Mereka kembali lagi ke tempat pertama mereka masuk tadi. Rupanya ketiga rekan mereka yang lain belum kembali. Terpaksa mereka harus menunggu sebentar. Selang satu menit kemudian tiga pemuda itu muncul dari balik lorong dengan tiga tas ransel di punggung mereka yang penuh dengan uang.

"Kalian terlambat," ujar Green sambil menatap tiga pemuda itu malas.

"Hn, hanya satu menit," tukas Blue.

Green melihat jam tangan hitam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 12.39 AM.

"Tiga..dua..satu.."

"TEET..TEEEET..TEEEETT.."

Alarm gedung, terutama pada lantai lima berbunyi dengan kencang. Itu artinya polisi telah sampai dan tidak lama lagi akan masuk ke dalam bank itu. Mungkin juga saat ini para polisi telah mengepung tempat itu.

"DEATH GAME, START!" teriak mereka berenam bersamaan.

Seringaian licik menghiasi wajah mereka.

Green mengeluarkan handycam miliknya. Sementara yang lainnya mengeluarkan handgun dari saku baju dan celana mereka. Tidak lama kemudian mereka langsung mengambil pengait tali mereka dan memasangnya kembali pada ikat pinggang mereka. Mereka siap meluncur kembali.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka paksa para polisi. Mereka mengenakan rompi hitam anti peluru, helm keselamatan, dan pakaian biru tua mereka. Senjata laras panjang dan juga revolver terarah pada enam remaja perampok bank itu.

Enam remaja perampok bank itu menoleh ke arah para polisi itu sebentar, lalu melompat dan meluncur ke bawah. Para polisi itu hanya tercengang melihatnya. Mereka ditipu. Mereka segera kembali turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

**[In front of Konoha Building : 12.45 AM]**

Mobil polisi telah berada di depan gedung dan mengepung tempat itu. Mereka menempatkan tim SQUAD mereka pada barisan depan. Tapi tak ada pergerakan dari pelaku perampokan. Tim SQUAD berlari kecil menuju gedung dengan hati-hati.

"DOR..!"

Satu tempakan mengenai kaki salah seorang SQUAD yang ada di barisan depan. Orang itu terjatuh ke tanah, tapi ada kawat yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dia terjerat pada rangkaian kawat bening itu.

"ZZRRRT…BLIIITZZ..ZRAAAASSSH..KYAAA..!"

Para tim SQUAD terkena alisan listrik yang terpasang pada kawat itu. Terdengarlah suara teriakan tim SQUAD. Polisi-polisi yang tadi bersiaga di belakang mereka hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Mendekat artinya cari mati. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan saudara-saudara mereka tersengat listrik dengan perasaan perih.

Seorang pemuda di balik pohon menatap para polisi itu dengan tatapan benci dan seringaian kemenangan.

_Rasakan itu para polisi tidak berguna._

"Blue, tahap pertama sukses. Sekarang tahap kedua," kata Yellow mengingatkan.

"Hn."

Blue dan Yellow berlari ke samping gedung. Memanjat pagar pembatas dengan mudahnya. Lalu berlari ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Nguuing..nguuuiiiing…"

Dua mobil polisi terlihat di jalan sedang menuju gedung Konoha. Sirine kedua mobil itu berbunyi membahana. Sepertinya dua mobil itu adalah bala bantuan.

"Tiga..dua..satu..," gumam Green memberi aba-aba.

"Klik, DUUUAAAAAR.."

Dua mobil itu langsung meledak akibat bom yang terpasang di pinggir jalan. Para polisi di dalam dua mobil itu merangkak keluar dari mobil. Darah menetes dari tangan, kepala, kaki, dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Darah itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sekujur tubuh mereka penuh luka goresan dan terbakar akibat efek ledakan tadi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang sudah tewas.

Salah seorang polisi menghampiri temannya yang terbaring di jalan. Diguncangnya tubuh temannya itu. Tapi tak ada respon. Dia tidak peduli dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipis kirinya dan kakinya terluka parah. Yang penting baginya adalah temannya itu selamat.

"Asuma! Hei, sadarlah!" teriak polisi itu.

Disandarkannya kepala Asuma pada pahanya dengan tangan kirinya. Polisi itu membulatkan matanya kala merasakan cairan kental dari kepala temannya itu. Dilihatnya tangan kirinya. Nampak cairan kental merah dengan bau anyir melumuri tangan kirinya. Rupanya kepala Asuma terbentur benda tumpul dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

Polisi itu tahu temannya tidak bisa bertahan. Dia telah meninggal.

"Hu..hu..hu..Asuma..!" teriak polisi itu.

"Mengharukan sekali..," ucap Pink dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Membuatku ingin menghabisimu," lanjutnya sinis.

Tanpa persiapan dari sang lawan Pink menembak polisi tadi dengan handgun-nya. Polisi itu lengah, dia langsung tertembak tepat pada kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyusul temanmu. Jadi berterima kasihlah padaku, polisi bodoh," kata Pink sarkastik.

"Kau kejam juga, Pink," puji Yellow.

"Hn, tentu saja. Karena aku benci polisi."

Tembakan Pink itu mengawali pertempuran enam remaja itu dengan para polisi Tokyo. Mereka saling adu tembakan. Tapi para polisi itu kalah hebat. Enam remaja itu menguasai senjata dengan hebat.

"DOR..DOR..DOR.."

"Aku dapat tiga poin," ujar Red.

"Aku dua poin, seharusnya tiga tapi direbut Blue," ujar Yellow sedikit kesal karena targetnya dibunuh Blue.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama," papar Blue datar.

Mereka berenam pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan para polisi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Darah muncrat kemana-mana, bau anyir menguar dari tubuh para polisi itu, dan yang lebih penting dua mobil polisi terbakar.

Mereka berlari menjauh dari area jalan Konoha. Melewati gang sempit dan gelap, jalan pintas.

"Ini hebat!" teriak Green senang.

"Death Game bukan ide yang buruk. Apalagi target-targetnya juga menarik," ujar Indigo.

"Aku sependapat denganmu," kata Red setuju.

"DOOR! DOOR! DZZING.."

Dua peluru terarah pada mereka berenam. Untunglah tembakan itu meleset. Mereka segera mencari tempat persembunyian di sela-sela gang itu. Beruntunglah mereka gang itu seperti labirin. Akan sulit bagi polisi yang mengejar mereka menangkap mereka di sini. Para polisi berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam gang. Mereka bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan masih memegang revolver.

Blue mengarahkan handgun hitamnya pada salah seorang polisi yang ada pada jarak tembaknya.

"DOR!"

Polisi itu jatuh dan meninggal di tangan Blue.

"Satu..dua..tiga..empat.. Ada empat orang tersisa, siapa yang akan menyerang?" tanya Red pada dua rekannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Pink dan Green.

"Aku saja," jawab Pink mantap.

Dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat tinggi. Menendang dua polisi di hadapannya. Mereka jatuh terkapar.

"DOR..DOR.."

Pink melihat ke arah Yellow dan Indigo.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menghabisi mereka?" tanya Yellow pada Pink.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya?" tanya Red yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Pink.

"Me, mereka sudah mati..," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pergi," perintah Blue dengan wajah datarnya.

Blue dan teman-temannya berlari meninggalkan gang sepi itu menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir rapi di pinggir jalan. Dua mobil sport, yaitu Skyline dengan warna perbaduan antara biru dongker dan biru muda, dan yang satunya adalah mobil sport kuning dengan aksen orange.

Dua mobil itu bergulir menjauh dari lokasi perampokan itu. Sekaligus pembantaian para polisi.

.

.

.

**[NEXT DAY..]**

Kantor polisi wilayah Konoha diributkan masalah perampokan itu. Para polisi kalah. Bukan sekedar kekalahan kecil, tapi kekalahan besar. Kenapa? Karena mereka kehilangan banyak polisi, terutama tim SQUAD, dalam peristiwa itu.

"Kalau begini, kita minta bantuan Inspektor Nagato saja untuk menanganinya. Dia kan selalu berhasil menangkap pelaku," ujar seorang polisi yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

Saat ini kepolisian wilayah Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kiri, dan Kumo tengah berkumpul. Mereka mengadakan rapat besar mengenai perampokan semalam.

"Kita tidak bisa berpangku tangan pada Inspektor Nagato terus. Kapan kita bisa maju kalau hanya berpangku tangan?" protes seorang wanita selaku Kepala Polisi wilayah Ame, namanya Mei Terumi.

"Tidak masalah kan? Inspektor Nagato dan tim ANBU-nya yang baru sudah berlatih dan terbukti kehebatannya. Mereka bisa dijadikan panutan," tukas seorang Inspektor wanita perwakilan dari wilayah Suna. Namanya Temari.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencoba membicarakannya dengan Inspektor Nagato. Ada dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya, Kepala Polisi wilayah Konoha.

"Begitu mendengar berita di televisi, sepertinya Inspektor Nagato segera berangkat kemari. Beliau bilang kalau dia tertarik pada kasus ini," tutur seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal.

"Arigatou na Kurenai. Sekarang kita tunggu kedatangannya. Hahaha..padahal sedang cuti, tapi jiwanya tetap tergerak begitu mendengar berita itu. Dia memang polisi yang hebat," puji Jiraiya.

_Tidak salah aku menjadikannya muridku dulu._

Sementara itu di luar gedung kantor kepolisian wilayah Konoha dipadapi oleh para wartawan dan reporter dari berbagai stasiun televisi. Sudah diusir beberapa kali masih saja tidak menyerah. Mereka ingin mewawancarai Kepala Polisi wilayah Konoha. Tapi sayangnya dari tadi Jiraiya tidak menampakkan diri dan terus mengurung diri dalam gedung.

Sebuah mobil Toyota hitam berhenti di depan gedung Kantor Kepolisian wilayah Konoha. Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berambut merah keluar dari mobil itu. Dia berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Beberapa polisi yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum ramah padanya, membungkuk hormat, atau sekedar memberi salam. Dan dibalasnya dengan senyum menawan milknya.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol empat, lantai dimana ruang rapat berada. Lift berjalan ke atas. Wajahnya yang tenang mencerminkan wibawa dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai di lantai empat. Segera keluar dan berjalan ke ruang rapat.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

"Ya, masuklah.."

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Nagato. Ayo, kemari. Duduklah..," ajak Jiraiya.

Nagato berjalan ke arah Jiraiya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan saya kali ini adalah untuk.."

"Kami tahu. Dan kami ingin kau menangani kasus 'Konoha Thief' ini," potong Jiraiya cepat.

"Konoha Thief?"

"Itu julukan yang kami berikan pada mereka. Bagus kan?"

_Menurutku tidak. Itu julukan yang terlampau umum dan biasa_..batin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

_Tidak kreatif_, pikir Nagato.

"Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Jiraiya serius.

"Ya, dengan senang hati saya bersedia," jawab Nagato mantap.

"Jangan sampai kalah. Mereka bukan lawan yang mudah. Mereka licik tapi di saat yang sama mereka pintar," papar Mei.

"Baik, akan saya usahakan. Aku dan tim ANBU akan mengalahkan mereka."

"Ganti baju dinasmu, dan temui para wartawan di luar. Jelaskan pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mendengarmu, karena kau sudah seperti panutan untuk mereka."

"Hai'."

Nagato membungkuk hormat pada Jiraiya. Lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruang ganti yang ada di lantai yang sama.

Setelah berganti baju Nagato berlari keluar gedung, menemui para wartawan dan reporter.

"Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian, saya harap anda segera meninggalkan halaman gedung ini. Kami ingin ketenangan dalam mengurusi kasus ini," ujar Nagato ramah.

"HEI! ITU INSPEKTOR NAGATO!" teriak seorang wartawan laki-laki.

Secepat kilat para wartawan itu mengerumuni Nagato. Menuntut penjelasan tentang kasus ini.

"Apa tindakan kepolisian mengenai kasus ini?"

"Apakah kepolisian sudah mengetahui identitas para perampok itu?"

"Siapa yang akan menangani kasus ini?"

"Berapa jumlah korban yang meninggal pada kejadian semalam?"

"Err, begini. Mohon tenang dulu, saya akan menjelaskannya satu per satu," pinta Nagato ramah.

Para wartawan dan reportet itu terdiam.

"Mereka kami beri nama 'Konoha Thief'. Saat ini kami belum mengetahui identitas mereka, tapi kami akan segera mengetahuinya. Mereka akan kami tangkap. Dan yang bertugas pada kasus kali ini adalah saya, Uzumaki Nagato. Saya berjanji akan menangani kasus ini dengan baik dan menangkap Konoha Thief dalam jangka waktu kurang dari tiga hari," jelas Nagato.

"Tiga hari? Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Kalau seperti itu, mungkin Kami-sama belum merestui keinginan saya. Saya akan berusaha."

Sementara itu di suatu mansion yang jauh dari gedung kepolisian Konoha terlihat para perampok bank tengah bersantai dan menonton berita di televisi.

"Huh, tiga hari katanya?" tanya Blue pada teman-temannya.

Pandangan matanya tajam pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan Inspektor Nagato sedang diwawancarai.

"Polisi itu sombong sekali..," ujar Green kesal.

"Kurasa, dia harus diberi pelajaran," kata Yellow.

"Kau benar Yellow. Lagipula aku tidak sabar dengan permainan kedua kita," timpal Red.

"Konoha Thief? Tidak keren sama sekali. Mereka payah," kata Pink dengan nada sarkastik.

"Baiklah..kita beri polisi itu pelajaran karena telah meremehkan kita," ujar Blue datar.

_Kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu, eh? Khu..khu..khu.._

Seringaian licik menghiasi wajah porselen Blue.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi..aku Wind, yoroshiku..<p>

Kembali hadir dengan fic baru..

Akhirnya chapter pertama udah keluar, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Review please..**  
><strong>


	2. Level 2: New Target

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story is belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, a little bit of _shonen-ai_, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song:** "CHAIN" by BACK-ON dan "THE WORLD" by Nightmare

**Summary:** Inspektor Nagato dan timnya mendapat tugas menyelesaikan kasus Konoha Thief. Tapi saat di markas Konoha Thief, yang mereka dapat adalah…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

Dan sebelum membaca periksa "Warning" pada setiap chapter, karena tiap chapter akan berbeda-beda temanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**Namikaze Kokyuu**_: Mkch atas reviewnya. Tebakanmu benar. Ternyata kamu memperhatikan ciri-ciri mereka dg baik.

**_Vio-chan_**: Mkch udah review. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf, pair yg kamu request gak bisa aku masukin krna sbnrnya aku plg gak suka SasuHina. Karena itu mungkin pair dari Konoha Thief gak ada, atau setidaknya mungkin saat ini aja.

_**uchiha za-chan**_: Mkch udh review. Senang ada yg suka sm fic yg ini.

**_Reinny-chan_**: Aku jg suka film itu, krna itulah tiba2 muncul ide utk membuat fic Naruto dari film itu. Mkch atas review-nya.

**_Kazum B'tomat_**: Bukan maling tp perampok, beda pengertiannya. Mkch ya udah review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Level 2: New Target-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Kuchiyose Funeral Home : 10.00 AM]<strong>

Di Rumah Duka Kuchiyose nampak banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam. Yang laki-laki mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam, sedangkan yang wanita mengenakan kemeja dan skirt dengan warna senada. Suasana tangis dan haru mewarnai rumah duka itu. Beberapa rangkaian bunga tanda turut berduka cita terpajang di beberapa sudut tempat.

Mereka semua yang datang ke rumah duka itu bersedih. Mereka kehilangan teman, sahabat, saudara, keluarga, pacar, atasan ataupun bawahan mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengenal para korban peristiwa perampokan Konoha Thief semalam.

Di ruangan yang serba putih nan luas nampak banyak peti mati kayu berderet rapi. Foto-foto para korban itu diletakkan di atas meja yang ada di belakang masing-masing peti itu. Di samping kanan dan kiri foto itu terdapat beberapa bunga lily putih di dalam sebuah vas keramik.

"Anakku..huhuhu..Yura..huhuhu..Yura.."

Terdengar suara tangaisan seorang wanita tua berbadan besar tengah memeluk sebuah peti mati seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita muda berambut panjang. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya wanita itu adalah seorang pelayan.

"Nyonya..sudahlah..tenangkan dirimu nyonya," ujar pelayan wanita itu mencoba menenangkan majikannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang..huhuhu..anakku.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh wanita berbadan besar itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"NYONYA!" teriak sang pelayan.

Wanita berbadan besar itu jatuh pingsan. Sang pelayan segera meminta bantuan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana untuk menggotong majikannya ke ruang istirahat.

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang menatap ruangan itu di ambang pintu dengan tatapan datar. Kedua mata biru aquamarine miliknya ddiedarkan pada deretan foto para korban yang meninggal yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu.

_Tidak ada. Itu berarti..dia masih hidup!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman manis hinggap di wajahnya. Diapun berlari meninggalkan Rumah Duka Kuchiyose dengan perasaan bahagia. Kalau pergi dari rumah duka seharusnya dia merasa sedih, tapi dia malah sebaliknya. Dia bahagia kerena orang yang dicarinya masih hidup. Kabar yang menggembirakan, eh?

Di samping ruang luas itu ada lorong menuju ruang yang lebih dalam. Di ruang bagian dalam terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat duduk diam di depan sebuah peti mayat. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono hitam.

Rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi sebagian paras cantiknya. Perlahan cairan bening meleleh dari kedua mata biru pucat miliknya. Cairan bening bernama air mata itu mengalir bagaikan sungai kecil di kedua pipi mulusnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua lutut kakinya. Menahan perihnya hati yang terluka.

"Hiks..Tousan..hiks.."

Gadis itu berduka.

"Ino..sudahlah..jangan menangis lagi..," ujar seorang wanita dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Wanita itu duduk di samping gadis pirang pucat bernama Ino itu.

Ino menggalihkan pandangannya pada Hana. Nampaklah wajah sedih itu. Wajah yang membuat siapapun terasa ikut sedih ketika melihatnya.

"Hana-neesan. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Kenapa Tousan-ku menjadi korban?" tanya gadis bernama Ino itu masih meratapi nasibnya.

Hana memeluk Ino dengan lembut. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang menderita, Ino. Pihak kepolisian semuanya mengalami penderitaan. Kau tidak sendirian Ino, kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami yang ikut berduka denganmu."

"Hiks..Hana-neesan..!"

Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Hana. Tanpa disadari Hana, diapun ikut menitikan air mata melihat penderitaan yang dialami Ino. Setelah kehilangan ibunya dalam peristiwa kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, kini Ino harus kehilangan sang ayah tercinta. Dunia memang tidak adil untuknya.

_Ino..kuatkan dirimu. Cobaan hidupmu memang berat. Aku bisa mengerti itu.._

_Akupun kehilangan Tousan-ku saat beliau bertugas dulu._

Dari pintu masuk terlihat seorang pria berambut merah berjalan menuju tempat Ino dan Hana berada. Pria itu berhenti di belakang Hana dan Ino.

"Kapten Yamanaka Inoichi adalah orang yang hebat. Aku mengaguminya. Dia seperti panutan untukku," ujarnya lirih.

Dia memandang foto pria berambut pirang pucat dengan wajah sendu.

Hana menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Nagato? Kau datang juga?" panggil Hana pada pria yang ternyata adalah Nagato.

"Aku ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Kapten Inoichi."

"Kupikir kau sedang cuti."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa cuti dengan tenang kalau ada kasus besar di depan mataku."

Nagato berjalan dan duduk di samping Ino. Disatukannya kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Dia sedang berdoa untuk Inochi, Kapten tim SQUAD yang tewas di depan gedung Konoha.

_Kapten Inochi, aku akan berusaha menangkap mereka. Akan kubalaskan dendammu._

.

.

.

Nagato berjalan menuju mobil Toyota hitam miliknya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"NAGATO!" teriak seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya dari arah Rumah Duka Kuchiyose.

Nagato menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang berlari menghampirinya. Disusul dua orang laki-laki berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut cepak keperakan.

"Deidara? Sasori? Hidan?" sapa Nagato pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Ohayou, Inspektor," sapa dua laki-laki di belakang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Kudengar dari Jiraiya-san, kau menerima kasus itu ya? Apa itu artinya kita akan menangkap mereka?" tanya Deidara memastikan kabar yang didengarnya.

"Begitulah..," jawab Nagato sekenanya.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar soal Yahiko?" tanya Hidan, si laki-laki berambut cepak keperakan.

"Ada apa dengan Yahiko?"

"Konan tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Sasori.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Semalam Yahiko ikut bertugas menangkap Konoha Thief. Dia ada di barisan belakang, tapi dia.." HIdan tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dia kenapa Hidan? Cepat katakan!" bentak Nagato tidak sabar.

"Dia tersambar aliran listrik," timpal Sasori datar.

Nagato membulatkan matanya.

_Apa Konan sudah mendengar berita ini?_ _Dia tidak memberitahuku, berarti..dia belum tahu._ Pikr Nagato cemas.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Saat itu juga dia dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha dan selamat," kata Deidara menenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menjenguknya? Kudengar hari ini juga dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Ide bagus, Deidara. Kita hubungi juga tim ANBU yang lainnya. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas," ujar Nagato seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan mengikutinya. Mereka berempat berangkat menjenguk sekaligus menjemput Yahiko di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Jauh dari keramaian Tokyo yang padat, ada sebuah perumahan elite di Prefektur Suna. Di perumahan elite itu terdapat sebuah mansion megah bercat dinding putih secara keseluruhan. Seperti istana dalam cerita-cerita dongeng saja. Dan banyak bunga matahari tumbuh subur di halaman depan dan halaman samping mansion. Karena keindahan bunga-bunga matahari itu, mansion itu kemudian diberi nama "Shining Mansion". Artinya mansion yang selalu bercahaya. Dan mansion itu memang selalu bercahaya. Bukan hanya karena bunga matahari itu. Tapi juga karena pemilik mansion itu, seorang pemuda yang secerah sang mentari.

Pemuda itu bagaikan titisan sang pangeran matahari. Rambutnya pirang secerah matahari, bermata biru saphire yang lebih cerah dari birunya langit musim semi, dan kulitnya tan. Di paras tampannya terdapat tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Dia lebih terlihat tampan lagi kala wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari pemilik Rasengan Corp.

Dan Shining Mansion ini adalah mansion miliknya..

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dari salah satu ruangan dalam mansion itu. Musik itu terdengar ke segala penjuru mansion itu dari sebuah ruangan bercat kuning. Satu-satunya ruangan yang bercat dinding kuning. Ruang santai.

"…_Time to break da chain..no pain don't be afraid  
>But kawara nai, same ol'days same ol'ways..<br>Mawari tsudukeru tokei uh … kawaki kitta koukei  
>Repeat sa re ta mainichi<br>Zutto nukedase nai kono houteishiki  
>Kago no naka de ayatsura re ta pa petto<br>Kakikesu n da Noise ? Can you hear my voice_

_Hakidashi te nagesute ta.._  
><em>Rikutsu bakari no hokori..<em>  
>Kanashimi ni hibiku kaze jiyuu e to sasou..<br>_Go my way…" _**(CHAIN by BACK-ON)**

Dalam ruang santai itu terlihat lima remaja sedang sibuk dengan 'acara' mereka masing-masing. Sebuah lemari besar ada di samping jendela dan di sampingnya ada rak kayu putih dengan deretan buku-buku manga. Lampu gantung dengan bentuk seperti bunga lily terpasang di langit-langit. beberapa sofa putih diletakkan di dekat jendela dengan sebuah meja kaca di tengah-tengah. Sebuah tempat tidur single berwarna kuning ada di sudut ruangan. dinding-dindingnya dihiasi beberapa foto enam remaja yang sedang berlibur di berbagai tempat. Ada yang sedang di Tembok Besar China, menara Eiffel di Paris, Colloseum di Roma, liburan di Hawaii, ski di Greenland, dan lain-lain. Tampaknya mereka tahu cara berlibur.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun sedang asyik dengan buku di hadapannya. Di dahinya sebelah kiri terdapat tato kanji "Ai". Dia duduk santai sambil menikmati musik yang menghentak. Di sampingnya ada pemuda _blonde_ berkulit tan duduk dengan gelisah. Di depan mereka berdua ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan sedang membaca buku dengan seorang gadis berambut pink bersandar manja di sampingnya.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah meja putih dengan beberapa komputer LCD terpasang dengan rapi. Monitor komputer itu menampilkan gambar-gambar game dengan banyak macam. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat ke atas yang bentuknya menyerupai nanas, tengah sibuk dengan komputer-komputer itu. Kepala dan kakinya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar.

"Kepolisian Konoha sedang berduka. Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke rumah duka?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa? Cari mati?" tanya balik seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam sarkastik.

Pemuda itu mengambil kaleng soda di meja hadapannya lalu meneguknya pelan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi untuk merayakan kemenangan kita. Pasti menyenangkan sekali melihat mereka menangis dan bersedih seperti itu."

_Lagipula di sini terus aku bisa mati bosan_..keluhnya dalam hati.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto," ujar seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Sakura saja setuju. Harusnya kau juga setuju kan, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu pada temannya yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Kalau kau bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut hitam seperti nanas.

"Mendokusei. Terserah kalian saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Gaara, bagaimana pendapatmu? Jangan diam saja," tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut merah marun yang daritadi hanya diam membaca buku.

Gaara melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan iris hijau jade-nya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku setuju saja kalau Naruto setuju," jawab Gaara datar.

"Yay! Kau memang sahabat baikku, Gaara..," ujar Naruto senang seraya memeluk Gaara tanpa sadar.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," gumam Sasuke ketus.

"Daripada kau sendiri Teme, selalu serius seperti orang tua!"

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Katakan?"

"Seperti orang tua. Ah, salah..maksudku kau seperti 'Bapak-bapak tua'. Hahaha.."

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu Namikaze," desis Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Naruto.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Gaara menghentikan acara membacanya dan lebih memilih menyaksikan tontonan gratis yang mungkin akan terjadi saat ini. Sakura pun duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan tenang. Mata hijau emeraldnya melihat pertengkaran sengit Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak ada niat untuk menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Shikamaru pun ikut memperhatikan mereka.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Uchiha. Upss, salah. Orang-tua..," kata Naruto dibuat-buat.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari sofanya. Tidak peduli pada bukunya yang terjatuh ke lantai dekat kaki Sakura. Secepat kilat dia mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto. Mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatap Naruto tajam. Tapi Naruto tidak gentar. Dia malah menatap balik Sasuke.

Onyx vs saphire.

Kedua orang itu saling melempar _death glare_ dalam jarak yang hanya beberapa centimeter itu. Aura hitam, dingin, dan kelam menguar dan mengelilingi dua pemuda bertolak-belakang itu. Mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan takkan ada yang mau mengalah. Ego menguasai mereka. Tiba-tiba terasa muncul kilatan-kilatan petir di antara kedua mata mereka. Kilat biru dari Sasuke dan kilat kuning dari Naruto. Saling beradu.

".._Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
>Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana<br>Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
>Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai<em>.." **(THE WORLD by Nightmare)**

Entah sejak kapan, musik di ruangan itu telah berganti menjadi lagu "**The World**" yang dibawakan Nightmare. Lagu ini cocok dengan suasana antara Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini. Seperti pertarungan antara Light dan L dalam anime Death Note.

Pertempuran akan dimulai..

"Clek."

Pintu ruang bersantai itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender. Gadis itu tidak menyadari aura mematikan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia berjalan dengan santai menghampiri satu-satunya teman yang bergender sama dengannya, Sakura, yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, konnichi..WA..!"

Gadis itu tersandung buku besar berwarna biru dongker yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Sakura. Dia langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia akan jatuh tersungkur.

_Aku akan jatuh_..pikirnya.

Kedua tangannya diulurkan ke depan, berharap bisa menahan jatuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bruk! CHUUP.. Grep!"

Gadis itu mendorong Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Dan hanya tinggal hitungan detik dia akan terjatuh. Dengan cekatan Sakura menarik tubuh temannya itu dan mendekapnya supaya tidak jatuh. Sedetik kemudian semua orang di ruangan itu melihat apa yang ada di sana dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir ranum pemuda bernama Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman di depan mereka berempat!

Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mereka langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. Lalu dia berlari ke toilet yang ada di ruang santai itu. Sasuke yang terjatuh ke lantai memasang wajah yang mengerikan. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani bicara saat ini. Diapun segera berlari mencari toilet yang kebetulan tak jauh dari ruang santai itu.

"HOEEK..!"

Tidak lama kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara dua pemuda sedang muntah-muntah. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam bingung.

Naruto kembali ke ruang santai dan menemui teman-temannya.

"Kalian jangan salah paham dulu! Ini kecelakaan!" teriak Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

"Tapi kami melihat semuanya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri Naruto," goda Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu bukan ciuman!" bantah Naruto cepat.

"Jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu ya?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. DIpalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sangat mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Tapi tadi itu sebenarnya salahku..," ujar gadis bermata lavender itu merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menunduk, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendorong Sasuke.."

"Itu bukan masalah..," timpal Shikamaru santai.

"Kalau tidak salah Sasuke juga belum pernah berciuman," ujar Sakura santai.

"EEEHH..?" teriak Naruto kencang.

"Jangan berteriak Dobe."

Sasuke telah kembali dari kamar mandi dengan wajah stoiknya. Sepertinya dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman, Teme? Berarti tadi itu..ciuman pertama kita?"

_Kita..?_ batin Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, dan bahkan Shikamaru sama.

"EEEEHHH..?" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Ma, maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku, itu tadi cuiman pertamaku dan juga ciuman pertama Sasuke. Aduh, salah. Maksudku..err..itu.. Aduh, bagaimana ya?"

"Haah..itu sih sama saja kan?" goda Shikamaru seraya berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hihihi..," tawa Sakura dan Hinata.

Naruto cemberut. Dia langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa di belakangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke yang sudah tenang kembali duduk di samping Sakura. Hinata duduk di sofa tunggal di samping Sakura. Gaara kembali fokus pada bukunya yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Suasana menjadi canggung.

_Kenapa jadi diam semua?_ pikir Shikamaru. _Kalau begitu.._

"Ada kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk. Kalian ingin mendengar yang mana terlebih dulu?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_.

"Yang mana saja sama bagiku," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Me, menurutku kita dengar kabar buruk dulu..baru kabar baik. De, dengan begitu kita bisa merasa lebih baik dari se, sebelumnya..," jawab Hinata pelan.

Kelima remaja itu menatap Shikamaru. Menunggu penjelasan darinya.

Shikamaru duduk di kursi tunggal di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah..kabar buruknya para polisi mengetahui soal 'itu'. Tapi kabar baiknya kita bisa memulai Death Game Level dua kita," ungkap Shikamaru.

"Kau mendapat informasi itu darimana?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Dari informan terpecaya. Kalau dia membohongi kita, tinggal kita bunuh saja kan? Itu bukan masalah besar."

Muncul seringaian licik di wajah malas Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak malas.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memulai Level dua ini," kata Gaara antusias.

"Aku juga," tambah Naruto.

"Nanti malam kita ke markas. Jangan sampai diketahui orang lain, termasuk para orang tua," perintah Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"OKEY..," jawab mereka berlima kompak.

"Shika, bagaimana dengan game yang kau buat?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal _finishing_ saja. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi polisi-polisi tidak berguna itu saat mereka melihat game itu."

"Aku yakin mereka akan ketakutan. Dan tidak akan berani melawan kita," sahut Hinata.

Seringaian iblis menghiasi wajah keenam remaja itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Enam remaja baik-baik seperti mereka hanyalah kedok. Jiwa mereka yang sebenarnya adalah seperti iblis yang tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi mereka. Terutama pihak kepolisian.

.

.

.

**[Kuchiyose Funeral Home : 12.34 PM]**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ cerah panjangnya yang dikuncir dua di atas tengah berjalan memasuki rumah duka. Gadis itu bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pakaian mereka serba hitam. Mereka terus berjalan sampai memasuki ruang utama, ruangan paling luas yang ada di rumah duka itu.

Diedarkannya kedua bola mata merah muda amethys gadis itu ke segala penjuru ruangan. Banyak orang yang menangis dan terlihat bersedih. Pemuda di sampingnya menatap sang gadis melalui mata beriris merah darahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu pada sang gadis.

Si gadis memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dia jadi terlihat lebih manis.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta datang kemari kan? Sekarang justru kau sendiri yang bersikap aneh."

"Aku tahu, tapi.."

_Kenapa aku harus berpakaian wanita?_

Seorang polisi berbadan besar melewati mereka berdua. Polisi laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Kalian berdua siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian berdua," ujar polisi laki-laki itu.

Gadis blonde dan pemuda berambut hitam menoleh pada polisi itu.

"Kami keponakan jauh dari.." pemuda berambut hitam itu mengedarkan pandangan pada daftar nama korban yang letaknya lurus dengan dirinya. "Yamanaka-san," lanjutnya.

"Oh..Yamanaka-san? Jasad Kapten Yamanaka ada di ruang bagian dalam. Kulihat tadi Putri-nya menangis," jelas pria itu ramah.

"Arigato gozaimasu," ucap gadis _blonde_ lirih seraya membungkukkan badannya.

wajah cemberutnya beralih menjadi wajah sedih.

_Akting yang bagus sekali Dobe._

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan tan gadis itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan bagian dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu berbisik.

"Kalau lama-lama di sana kita bisa ketahuan, Dobe," kata pemuda itu lirih.

"Huh, Teme!"

Mereka berdiam diri di samping pintu masuk ruang bagian dalam. Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu.

"Naruto, Sasuke..jangan hanya diam saja. Nikmati waktu kita berada di sini," ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan gaya yang keren.

Gadis dan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto' dan 'Sasuke' tadi menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Dua pasang mata itu membulat sempurna saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Shika? Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hasil dari _make-up_ Sakura dan Hinata. Dua gadis itu diam-diam mengerikan juga."

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan mau memakai baju wanita ini," kata Naruto sedikit kesal sembari melihat kemeja hitam tanpa lengannya dan rok tartan hitam di atas lutut yang dipakainya.

**[Shining Mansion, **_**FLASHBACK**_**]**

"Yay! Kita akan ke rumah duka itu..! Asyik..!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Kau yakin ingin ke sana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap pakaian Naruto yang serba orange, hampir seperti jeruk berjalan.

"Eh?"

Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya. Lalu mencium kedua ketiaknya, tidak bau. Merapikan rambut jabriknya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Maksud Shika adalah apa kau akan ke sana dengan warna cerahmu itu?" jelas Sakura.

"Memangnya salah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau ini benar-benar Dobe. Dimana-mana orang datang ke rumah duka itu berpakaian serba hitam, bukan kuning," tutur Sasuke ketus.

"Berarti..mansion-mu itu rumah duka ya Teme? Kau kan lebih suka memakai pakaian serba hitam. Hehehe.."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia lelah beradu mulut dengna pemuda pirang itu. Lalu dia duduk di samping Gaara.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si pirang bodoh itu sepulang kita nanti," gumam Sasuke lirih tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalian semua tidak akan bisa datang ke 'pesta' di rumah duka kalau penampilan kalian seperti sekarang," ujar Sakura disertai senyum manis di wajahnya.

_Ada pesta ya? Berarti ada makana_n..pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan makanan apa saja yang akan muncul di sana.

"Be, benar sekali. Kalian harus merubah penampilan," tambah Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Karena itu kami berdua akan _make over_ kalian. Penyamaran yang sempurna.."

Seringaian licik muncul di paras cantik Sakura dan Hinata.

Detik berikutnya terdengarlah suara jeritan Naruto, gerutuan Shikamaru, gumaman Gaara, dan _death glare_ Sasuke menjadi satu dari ruang santai itu. Sakura dan Hinata mengubah penampilan teman-teman laki-laki mereka menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

Naruto berubah menjadi gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua. Kedua mata biru saphire-nya ditutpi dengan soft lens merah muda amethys. Sedangkan tiga garis halus di wajahnya ditutupi dengan bedak khusus. Bajunya kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dengan motif renda-renda dipadu dengan rok tartan hitam di atas lutut.

Warna rambut Sasuke yang hitam kebiruan diubah menjadi hitam kelam sepenuhnya. Dan model raven a.k.a pantat ayamnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus ditata menjadi rambut _shaggy_. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya ditutupi dengan soft lens merah darah. Soal pakaian, jangan ditanya.. Sasuke sudah ahli dengan warna hitam, jadi tidak perlu diperintahpun akan berpakaian serba hitam dengan sendirinya.

Rambut Shikamaru selalu diikat tinggi sampai-sampai menyerupai nanas. Kali ini ikatan rambut itu harus dilepas. Alhasil rambut hitamnya terurai panjang sampai di bawah bahu. Rambut bagian depan kanan dan kiri diambil sedikit lalu diputar ke belakang dan dijadikan satu dengan ikat rambut. Sisanya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan, memberikan kesal _cool_ padanya. Lalu mata sipit Shikamaru sedikit diberi _eyeshadow_ supaya terlihat lebih tajam dan tidak terlihat mengantuk. Pakaiannya? Cukup pakai jas hitam dan celana hitam.

Gaara berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang jauh dari kata emo. Tato "Ai" miliknya ditutupi dengan riasan khusus, begitu pula dengan _eyeliner_ hitam di kedua matanya. Sebagai gantinya kedua matanya diberi sentuhan _eyeshadow_ light brown yang pas dengan kulit putih Gaara. Mata hijau jade-nya ditutupi oleh _soft lens_ coklat tua. Dia mengenakan jeans belel hitam dan atasannya T-shirt hitam lengan panjang dengan kemeja abu-abu lengan pendek pada bagian luarnya.

**[**_**END FLASHBACK..**_**]**

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bermata hijau emerald.

Ketiga pemuda itu melihat ke arah gadis yang tiba-tiba menyapa mereka dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Kau..?" tanya Naruto menggantung.

Kedua mata biru saphirenya bertemu dengan kedua mata beriris ungu cerah milik seorang gadis.

"Ah..datang ke rumah duka tapi tidak tampak sedih sedikitpun. Apa kalian bukan kerabat dari para korban?" tambah seorang gadis berambut biru muda _bob style_.

_Hijau emerald?_

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke datar.

"Sakura? Jadi yang satunya..Hinata-chan?" tebak Naruto.

Gadis berambut biru muda itu mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Tepat sekali. Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Sulit dikenali. Dan dia..?" gumam Naruto dan tanyanya pada sosok pemuda di belakang Hinata.

"Apa yang katakan? Dia kan Gaara..," ujar Sakura santai.

Pemuda berambut merah marun di belakang Hinata.

"Rupanya kalian juga merubah penampilan. Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang kemari," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap.

_Dimanapun pasti mengantuk. Untung tidak waktu beraksi_..batin kelima teman Shikamaru serempak.

Mereka berenam telah berkumpul dan menikmati kesedihan yang ada di rumah duka itu. Mereka tahu ini berbahaya, tapi justru karena bahaya inilah mereka datang. Mereka suka tantangan, apalagi game. Ini adalah permainan mereka. Mereka yang menciptakannya dan merekalah pemainnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini cerah, tak ada mendung yang menghiasi langit. Dua mobil Honda hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan ibukota yang sunyi. Dua mobil itu menuju prefektur Ame, yang termasuk daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Daerah dengan kriminalitas yang rendah dan dikenal sebagai daerah paling damai daripada wilayah-wilayah lainnya. Dalam dua mobil itu terlihat delapan pria mengenakan seragam khusus dari kepolisian. Baju hitam lengan panjang dengan rompi anti peluru tanpa lengan berwarna hijau, dipadu dengan celana panang hitam. Mereka adalah tim ANBU yang ditugaskan menangkap Konoha Thief.

**[**_**FLASHBACK..**_**]**

Di suatu ruangan kecil berdinding putih dengan sebuah meja persegi panjang yang dikelilingi oleh delapan kursi, Ngato menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Matanya tak henti-henti menatap ketujuh teman sekaligus rekan satu timnya dalam ANBU. Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berdiri di samping papan tulis putih dengan sebuah peta tertempel di sana.

"Hari ini kita akan menyerang gedung tua tak terpakai di prefektur Ame. Dari laporan yang kubaca tadi, tempat itu diduga adalah lokasi markas Konoha Thief," kata Nagato seraya menunjukkan letak gedung yang dimaksud pada peta di papan tulis.

Seorang polisi berambut merah mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya, ada apa Sasori?"

"Apa Anda yakin dengan informasi ini Pak?" tanya Sasori datar.

"Informan terpercaya kita yang menyelidikinya. Persiapkan semuanya dengan matang, mulai dari persenjataan sampai energi dan fisik kalian. Ini adalah operasi yang penting, kita tidak boleh gagal. Semua orang di kepolisian dan juga masyarakat mengharapkan kemenangan kita."

"Kalau begitu..apa kita tidak boleh membunuh mereka?" tanya seorang pria dengan cadar hitam, Kakuzu.

"Kalau keadaannya tidak memungkinkan, dengan terpaksa kita harus membunuh mereka. Benar kan Ketua?" timpal seorang pria berwajah seperti ikan hiu.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kisame," kata sang Ketua membenarkan.

**[**_**END FLASHBACK..**_**]**

Perjalanan tiga puluh menit terasa begitu panjang bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Gedung tua markas Konoha Thief.

Dari luar gedung tua itu terlihat jelas kalau tempat itu tidak terawat dengan banyak lumut menghiasi dinding di beberapa tempat, sulur rumput liar yang tumbuh dimana-mana, dan bangunan yang terlihat retak di sana-sini. Seperti tak pernah terjamah oleh manusia lagi. Semua orang akan mengira kalau tempat ini berhantu dan tak mengira gedug tua ini adalah markas Konoha Thief.

Delapan polisi itu turun dari mobil dan menyiapkan handgun mereka masing-masing. Mereka tim terlatih dengan peringkat paling tinggi, wajar saja jika semua orang mengharapkan mereka berhasil pada kasus kali ini. Konoha Thief telah mengacaukan kedamaian para poisi. Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau ada sekelompok remaja yang berhasil mengalahkan satu tim SQUAD?

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Nagato pada rekan-rekannya.

"Ya!" jawab mereka disertai anggukan.

"Bagus, kita masuk sekarang."

Nagato memimpin operasi penangkapan. Dibukanya pintu utama gedung itu yang sudah karatan, hingga menimpukan desitan cukup keras ketika dibuka. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam gedung itu, disusul Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka bertiga merapat pada dinding. Nagato mengamati keadaan.

"Mereka datang! Kenapa secepat ini? Haah..dasar polisi tidak sabaran. Untung persiapannya sudah lengkap," keluh seorang pemuda dari suatu ruangan gelap dengan beberapa komputer yang menyala di hadapannya. Komputer-komputer itu tersusun rapi dan memperlihatan gambar-gambar keadaan gedung itu pada layar monitorya._  
><em>

Nagato memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk masuk. Mereka bersiaga di depan pintu, ada pula yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mungkin mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kita," tebak Sasori.

"Jangan lengah," kata Yahiko mengingatkan.

Nagato melihat rekan-rekannya.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini kita bagi menjadi tiga tim. Tim satu, Deidara dan Sasori berjaga di sini. Tim dua, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu ke arah kanan. Sisanya tim tiga..aku, Yahiko, dan Kisame ke arah kiri. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi lewat _mini_ _wireless_," perintah Nagato.

Ketujuh rekan Nagato mengangguk dan menjalankan perintahnya.

Keenam polisi itu berjalan menuju lorong dan berpisah saat lorong bercabang itu terlihat. Nagato, Yahiko, dan Kisame berjalan ke arah kiri. Sedangkan Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu berjalan ke arah kanan. Saat mereka melewati sebuah layar monitor televisi yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dipakai, televisi itu tiba-tiba menyala sebentar. Menampilakn tulisan "**GAME START**".

_Apa maksudnya?_ pikir Yahiko tidak mengerti.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ini adalah awal dari permainan takdir dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"Mereka sudah masuk!" ujar Green pada rekan-rekannya.

_Untunglah aku sudah memasang berbagai macam kamera dalam berbagai sisi dalam gedung ini. Fufufu.._

_Ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat menarik._

Rekan-rekannya langsung mengambil handgun mereka dan bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa mereka memasang topeng mereka masing-masing..

"GAME ON!" teriak mereka berenam bersamaan.

_Dengan ini, wireless polisi-polisi bodoh itu aku matikan..khu..khu..khu_..batin Shikamaru dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Nagato, Yahiko, dan Zetsu masuk ke lorong sebelah kiri. Lorong itu remang-remang. Terpaksa mereka menggunakan senter untuk melihat sekeliling mereka. Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan hitam dari belakang mereka. Mereka langsung berbalik melihat ke arah belakang. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mengendap-endap.

"DOR..DOR.. KYAA!"

Mereka bertiga membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara tembakan itu, salah..dua tembakan itu.

_Terdengar suara tembakan dari tempat Deidara dan Sasori berada_, pikir Kisame.

"Deidara! Sasori! Kenapa kalian?" tanya Nagato khawatir.

Dia menghubungi dua rekannya itu melalui _mini wireless_-nya, tapi tak ada respon.

_Tidak ada jawaban. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.._pikirnya.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Mereka bergegas kembali ke tempat mereka tadi masuk.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yo! <strong>Chapter 2<strong> udah update nih..hehe..

Sedikit muncul humornya, dan ada sedikit _shonen-ai_nya.

Gomen ya kalo ada readers yang kurang suka, aku cuma ingin membuat fic ini lebih ceria dan gak membosankan..

Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Gomen ya..akan aku perbaiki pada chaper depan..

Oya, tiap chapter warning-nya beda..jadi jangan sampe lupa..

Review Please..


	3. Level 3: Time Out

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story is belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, maybe angst, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song:** "It's Happy Line" by YUI

**Summary: **Satu per satu anggota ANBU menghilang. Nagato ditantang 'bermain game' dengan Konoha Thief. Siapa yang akan menang?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

Dan sebelum membaca periksa "Warning" pada setiap chapter, karena tiap chapter akan berbeda-beda temanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**Amai Yuki:**_ Sebelumnya maaf karena baru balasnya sekarang, dan mkch udah review. Mereka benci polisi karena alasan tertentu, nanti akan dijelaskan satu per satu. Sadis? Ya, begitulah..^^

_**AkiraRaymundo:**_ Ini sudah diupdate. Dan mkch udah review. Kalo bikin fic-nya terlalu serius ntar ngebosenin, jadi ada selingannya.

**_vio-chan:_** Mkch udah review. Kali ini sedikit angst dan hurt/comfort, jadi harap berhati-hati..^^

_**Yumiko Akaishi:**_ Okey, mereka akan kumasukin. Tapi mungkin belum bisa chapter depan, gak apa2 kan? Mkch udah review..

_**Kazuma B'tomat:**_ Mkch udah review. Dia emang jenius dan memanfaatkannya untuk berbuat kejahatan. Bagus kan?

Buat yg udah masukin fic ini dalam Story Alert dan Favorite Story kalian, mkch banyak: **uchiha za chan**, **Amai Yuki**, dan **chielasu88**.

* * *

><p><strong>-Level 3: Time Out-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[11.42 PM]<strong>

Deidara bersandar pada tiang di dekatnya sementara Sasori brdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berjaga sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar mereka yang sepi. Sepeninggal rekan-rekannya, mereka harus menunggu dan mengawasi area ini sampai mereka kembali.

"Sepi sekali ya, un?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori. "Aku jadi bosan, un."

"Aku juga," kata Sasori menyetujui.

_Bosan ya? Aku akan membuat kalian berdua tidak merasa bosan._

Terlihat bayangan hitam di belakang mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok itu. Cahaya rembulan menyinari ruangan itu melalui jendela yang berdebu. Menyipak wajah berkulit putih dengan topeng merah yang menutupi bagian mata sampai di atas hidungnya. Dia adalah Red.

Seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah datarnya.

"DOR..DOR..KYAA!"

Red menembak Deidara dan Sasori pada saat bersamaan dengan dua handgun di tangannya. Dua peluru mengenai bagian vital mereka tapi tidak sampai membuat mereka meninggal. Hanya pingsan.

"Aku ingin mengantar kalian langsung pada gerbang neraka. Tapi kalau langsung kulakukan, permainan tidak akan menjadi seru," gumam Red lirih.

Diapun mennyeret tubuh Deidara dan Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar tercecer dimana-mana. Red terus melangkah menuju pintu rahasia di sekitar sana. Rupanya di dinding yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja bisa digeser ke kanan seperti pintu geser rumah tradisional Jepang. Red menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam lorong tersembunyi yang entah berujung dimana. Dikeluarkannya sebuah sapu tangan hitam dari sakunya. Lalu dia membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang tercecer.

"Darah segar..," gumamnya lirih.

Diapun menyeringai. Didekatkannya sapu tangan itu pada hidungnya. Bau amis menyeruak dari sapu tangan itu.

_Bau yang harum_..kata Red dalam hati.

Red menjulurkan lidahnya, hendak menjilat darah yang menghiasi sapu tangannya.

"_Red, hentikan! Tugasmu membereskan mereka. Bukan untuk menikmati hobby lamamu itu_," ujar Green menghentikan tindakan Red melalui wireless mini di telinga Red.

Red mengdengus kesal. Diapun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membuang sapu tangan itu. Segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersembunyi itu sebelum polisi lain berdatangan.

.

.

.

Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu berjalan sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka. Lorong gelap yang sempit dan banyak ruangannya.

"Gedung ini bekas tempat apa sih?" tanya Hidan dengan nada sebal.

"Entahlah..yang pasti bukan sebuah penjara," jawab Zetsu sekenanya, pemuda dengan riasan wajah tebelah hitam dan putih, sebelah kanan hitam dan sebelah kiri putih.

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti musuh bisa menyadari keberadaan kita," kata Kakuzu memperingatkan.

_Menyadari ya? Bukan 'menyadari' tapi 'sudah mengetahui'._

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dari jendela kiri. Hidan langsung mengarahakn handgunnya pada jendela kaca berdebu itu. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

_Apa hanya perasaanku saja?_ Pikir Hidan.

"Tidak, aku tadi juga melihatnya," kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hidan.

"Apa mungkin..hantu?" tebak Zetsu.

"Jangan bodoh. Kita polisi, masa' takut pada hantu?" ejek Kakuzu.

"Lagipula bukannya wajahmu itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu, Zetsu?" timpal Hidan.

_Awas saja kalian berdua kalau dugaanku benar_, batin Zetsu kesal.

"DOR..DOR..KYAA!"

Terdengar jeritan dari Deidara dan Sasori. Seketika itu juga mereka menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Ketiga polisi itu hafal betul suara rekan-rekannya, termasuk Deidara dan Sasori.

"Deidara dan..Sasori? Mereka kenapa?" tanya Hidan entah pada siapa.

"Kita kembali!" perintah Kakuzu pada dua rekannya.

.

.

.

**[11. 51 PM]**

Inspektor Nagato beserta dua rekannya kembali ke tempat awal mereka masuk tadi. Tapi sesampainya di sana tak nampak seorangpun. Kosong. Sepi. Deidara dan Sasori tidak lagi di sana, seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Nagato, Yahiko, dan Kisame membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Inspektor!" panggil Kakuzu daria arah lorong yang mereka lewati tadi.

Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu juga telah kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Inspektor, dimana Deidara dan Sasori?" tanya Zetsu.

"Mereka menghilang," sahut Yahiko.

"Mereka berdua menghilang. Sekarang kita bergerak dalam tiga tim dengan masing-masing dua orang," ujar Nagato sambil berpikir. "Kakuzu dengan Hidan, Kisame dengan Zetsu, sedangkan Yahiko denganku."

"Hai'!"

"Kakuzu dan Hidan tetap melanjutkan ke lorong sebelah kanan, Kisame dan Zetsu periksa tempat lain, aku dan Yahiko akan melanjutkan pencarian di sebelah kiri."

Merekapun berpencar dengan formasi yang telah ditetapkan Nagato barusan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Kakuzu dan Hidan kembali ke lorong gelap yang tadi sempat mereka lewati. Melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka tadi yang sempat terganggu. Ternyata semakin masuk ke dalam, lorong itu semakin terasa gelap. Seolah cahaya bulan purnama enggan masuk ke dalamnya, walau hanya setitik sinar saja. Seolah tempat itu hanya dihuni oleh kegelapan yang abadi. Di lorong yang semakin sempit itu terasa dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Bruk! DOR! DOR!"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas. Reflek mereka langsung menembak ke arah datangnya suara. Hidan mengarahkan senternya pada benda itu.

"Ternyata hanya boneka," gumamnya kesal.

Boneka manekin sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian lengkap tergeletak di samping pintu. Dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini siapapun bisa mengira itu manusia sungguhan.

"BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!"

Tiba-tiba pintu-pintu di ruangan sekitar lorong terbuka lebar pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Kakuzu dan Hidan waspada. Mereka saling memunggungi dan menodongkan handgun mereka pada arah di depan mereka. Merekapun berjalan mengendap-endap.

Keluarlah sekumpulan burung gagak. Burung-burung gagak berterbangan dari segala penjuru. Gagak-gagak hitam itu memenuhi di lorong itu. Mereka datang entah darimana dan segera menghilang dari hadapan dua polisi itu. Gagak-gagak itu keluar melalui jendela yang kacanya telah pecah. Bulu-bulu hitam mereka ada yang tertinggal dan memenuhi lorong gelap itu. Meninggalkan bekas keberadaan mereka. Atau mungkin sebagai pertanda kalau suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Mungkin kedatangan para polisi itu telah mengusik tempat tinggal mereka, sarang mereka.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya HIdan dengan wajah horror.

"Burung gagak. Mungkin sarang mereka ada di sekitar sini," tebak Kakuzu.

"Kenapa bisa ada burung gagak di tempat seperti ini? Kalau kelelawar sih mungkin saja.."

"Mana kutahu."

Kedua polisi itu kembali berjalan dalam keheningan.

"BRUUUAAAK!"

Satu pintu dari ruangan sebelah kiri terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang. Hidan langsung menempaknya dengan cepat. Sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah. Suatu cairan merah merembes keluar dari sosok itu. Kakuzu langsung mengarahkan senternya pada sosok itu. Dugaan mereka salah. Sosok itu bukan salah seorang anggota Konoha Thief, tapi hanya manekin yang diberi kantong darah pada saku kemejanya. Ketika Hidan menembak bagian dada kiri manekin itu, pada arah jantungnya, kantong darah itu akan pecah dan mengalirlah darah di dalamnya. Trik sempurna untuk membuatnya seolah-olah adalah manusia sungguhan.

_Tertipu_..batin Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Hihihi.."

Terdengar suara tawa seorang wanita.

Bulu kuduk Hidan langsung berdiri. Dia mendekatkan diri pada rekannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu datar.

"Ku, kurasa..tempat ini memang ada ha, hantunya.."

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau juga mendengarnya kan? Ada suara wanita tertawa."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Hidan. Sebagai polisi kita tidak boleh takut hanya karena imajinasi, apalagi kau laki-laki."

"Ini bukan soal pekerjaan! Kalau manusia masih bisa kita lawan, bagaimana kalau hantu? Lagipula aku tidak berimajinasi."

"Terserah.."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Bayangan hitam muncul dari arah kiri. Kakuzu langsung mengarahkan handgunnya. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Meong..," seekor kucing hitam muncul di jendela sebelah kiri.

Kucing hitam itu memainkan sebuah patung manekin seorang pria.

"Kurasa di tempat ini ada banyak manekin."

"Srek.."

Satu lemari di ruangan sebelah kanan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang wanita bertopeng merah muda. Dua polisi itu mengarahkan handgun mereka pada sosok itu. Sosok itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya berdiri diam di dalam lemari kayu itu. Seperti patung.

_Manekin lagi_..pikir Kakuzu.

Kedua polisi itu menurunkan handgun mereka. Perlahan sosok itu membuka kedua mata hijau emerald miliknya. Dengan handgun hitam di tangannya sosok itu mengarahkannya pada dua polisi itu.

"DOOR! DOOR! DZIING!"

Sosok itu langsung menembak kedua lengan dan kaki Hidan. Kakuzu menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Mereka tak sempat membalas serangan tiba-tiba itu. Mereka lengah karena mengira yang muncul tadi hanyalah boneka manekin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka salah menilai.

"BRUG!"

Salah satu bagian dari langit-langit tiba-tiba jatuh. Dari atas langit-langit muncul sesosok pemuda berambut raven berdiri terbalik dengan kedua kaki mengganung pada besi sebagai penyangga. Blue menodongkan handgunnya pada Kakuzu. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melontarkan pelurunya pada Kakuzu.

"DOOR.."

Satu peluru menembus dada sebelah kanan pria bercadar hitam itu. Darah mengalir dari dadanya. Menetes membasahi lantai gedung yang dingin. Blue turun dari tempatnya bergantungan tadi. Berjalan mendekati dua sosok polisi bersimbah darah itu. Menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Ini hanyalah awal," gumam Blue.

"Gagak hitam adalah hewan pertanda kematian. Cocok sekali dengan mereka kan, Blue?" ujar gadis berambut pink yang tadi menembak Hidan, Pink.

"Hn. Kita bawa mereka dari sini."

Blue menyeret tubuh Kakuzu dengan tangan kirinya. Pink menyeret tubuh Hidan dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka membawa kedua polisi itu entah kemana. Satu hal yang pasti, Konoha Thief tidak langsung membunuh mereka. Kedua polisi itu masih hidup.

.

.

.

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

Nagato berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dikuti tiga temannya di belakangnya. Mereka adalah Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan.

"Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Nagato sambil melirik ke arah Deidara.

"201. Itu di depan," jawabnya.

Merekapun sampai di depan sebuah kamar dengan papan nomor ruangan 201 di depan pintu putihnya. Nagato beserta ketiga rekannya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh, Nagato! Kau datang juga?" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut orange pucat penuh tindikan di wajahnya.

Seharusnya sebagai seorang polisi dia tidak menindik wajahnya.

"Yahiko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagato khawatir.

"Tenang saja..kalau hanya listrik, tidak akan bisa membunuhku.."

"Kau ini, jangan meremehkan listrik. Kalau kau tersengat lebih dari ini kau bisa mati," tukas Kakuzu.

"Nagato, tolong jangan beritahu kakakku ya. Kalau dia tahu, aku yakin dia akan khawatir. Kau tahu bagaiamana Konan-nee kan?" pinta Yahiko tulus pada Nagato.

Nagato mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah bisa kembali bekerja kan, un?" tanya Deidara seraya duduk di samping Kisame.

"Begitulah kata dokter Kabuto."

"Syukurlah. Karena nanti malam kita ada misi," ujar Nagato dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

**[_END FLASHBACK_]**

.

.

.

Green melihat layar komputer di depannya.

"Empat orang sudah dilumpuhkan, tinggal empat lagi. aku juga akan bantu dari sinI, jadi jangan sampai gagal," ujar Green pada teman-temannya melalui saluran wireless khusus mereka.

"_Tenang saja, mereka target yang mudah_," ucap Yellow meremehkan.

"Yellow, jangan meremehkan mereka."

"_Hai', hai'.._"

Green mengetik sesuatu di keyboardnya sementara matanya tak beralih dari layar komputer yang menampilkan dua orang polisi tengah tersesat di lorong labirin yang dibuatnya. Green menyeringai puas. Puas akan hasil kerjanya membuat jebakan labirin itu. Lalu dialihaknnya mata hitamnya pada layar komputer lain. Di sana terlihat Red tengah menggantung polisi-polisi yang telah tertangkap tadi.

"Red, jangan hisap darah mereka," ujar Green dengan nada mengejeknya.

"_Kau pikir aku vampire? Aku bukan vampire,_" jawab Red datar.

"Hahaha..kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"_Bercandamu tidalah lucu._"

Green mengamati proses pembuatan game-nya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. Lalu dimulainya lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, membuat game.

.

.

.

**[12.20 AM]**

Kisame dan Zetsu sampai di ruangan seperti labirin, dimana banyak ruangan dan lorong yang membingungkan. Mereka seperti hanya berputar-putar saja. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang mereka tersesat di markas musuh mereka sendiri.

"Haah..bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Zetsu pada Kisame.

"Kau tahu? Kita sama-sama tersesat, alat komunikasi kita juga tidak berfungsi, seharusnya pertanyaanmu itu tidak perlu kau tanyakan padaku. Karena kita sama-sama tahu jawabannya," tutur Kisame sedikit kesal.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang kesal? Aku juga."

"Daritadi kenapa rasanya hanya melewati tempat yang sama?"

"Jangan-jangan lorong labirin ini bergerak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke salah satu ruangan?"

Kisame berjalan mendekati salah satu ruangan yang terlihat lebih terang dibanding ruangan lainnya. Ketika dibuka, pintunya tidak terkunci. Diapun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penerangan cahaya bulan yang cukup melalui jendela. Sementara itu Zetsu melihatnya dari luar.

"BRAK!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Zetsu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Dia terpisah dengan Kisame.

"Kisame!" teriak Zetsu berusaha menolong rekannya.

Didobraknya pintu itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Tapi Kisame tidak mengunci pintu itu, Zetsu tahu betul itu. Dia mengamati Kisame dari tadi. Sementara itu Kisame yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba kakinya terjerat tali. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Seutas tambang muncul dari atas dan menjerat kepalanya. Kisame langsung tertarik ke atas dan dia tergantung layaknya orang bunuh diri.

Kisame langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini hebat!" teriak Green sambil melihat layar komputernya yang tengah menampilkan Kisame tergantung tali tambang.

Dia mengotak-atik keybordnya. Dalam sekejap layar yang tadi menampilkan gambar Kisame langsung berubah menjadi gambar tiga dimensi layaknya gambar dalam game. Rupanya Green mengubah gambar yang direkamnya menjadi bentu digital tiga dimensi. Menjadi game tiga dimensi yang terkenal di kalangan para pecinta game.

Di tempat persembuyiannya Green menyeringai.

Sementara itu Zetsu yang sendirian segera mencari cara untuk menolong rekannya yang terkunci dalam ruangan itu. Tapi tak ada cara untuk membuka pintu itu. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan entah kemana. Tapi setiap dia berusaha untuk keluar dari lorong berlika-liku itu, justru semakin dia tersesat.

"Ada Kisame saja aku tersesat, bagaimana kalau tidak ada dia?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana sekarang..?"

Zetsu terus berjalan. Di tangannya masih ada handgunnya, dia tetap waspada. Yang dipikiranya saat ini adalah keluar dari lorong labirin ini dan mencari Nagato atau rekannya yang lain.

_Lorong labirin ini diciptakan untuk tikus sepertimu, para polisi. Kalianlah tikus yang terjebak dalam labirin. Para kucing melihatnya dari atas. Mereka tersenyum melihat mainan mereka kebingungan. Mereka tertawa ketika melihat tikus itu mati._

Indigo melihat Zetsu dari atas tiang besi yang melintang. Dia menyeringai mengejek melihat polisi itu tersesat. Di tangan gadis itu ada sebuah alat kotak dengan tombol merah di tengahnya. Sambil menatap polisi itu, dia menekan tombol merah itu.

Tiba-tiba bermunculan banyak manekin dari berbagai arah. Manekin-manekin itu jatuh dari atas, sepertinya digantung dengan tali-tali. Zetsu terkejut karenanya. Manekin-manekin itu memenuhi lorong itu. Seperti pertunjukan manekin saja.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa muncul sebanyak ini?" tanya Zetsu kebngungan.

Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan terus mencari jalan keluar lorong itu. Diedarkannya matanya pada sekitarnya. Tapi hanya ada manekin. Semakin berjalan ke depan, semakin banyak manekin yang bergelantungan.

_Kalau aku lengah, mungkin saja manekin itu akan menembakku, _pikirnya.

"Darimana semua boneka ini?"

"Dari atas," jawab seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dengan seutas tali.

Gadis bertopeng indigo itu menodongkan handgunnya pada Zetsu.

"DOR!"

Satu tembakan mengenai lengan Zetsu. Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya menahan sakit yang mendera lengan kirinya.

"Kalau hanya lengan tidak akan membuatmu pingsan ya?" tanya Indigo ramah.

"DOR! DOR!"

Dua tembakan mengenai lambung Zetsu. Diapun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai dingin itu. Indigo berjalan mendekati Zetsu. Diraihnya handgun polisi itu dan membuang pelurunya. Diapun mencengkeram kedua tangan Zetsu dan menyeretnya keluar dari lorong itu.

_Berat juga orang ini._

.

.

.

Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal Nagato dan Yahiko. Kedua polisi itu tangguh. Karena sejauh ini mereka belum terjebak dengan jebakan manekin yang terpasang di lorong itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melihat dua polisi itu dari balik dinding.

_Saatnya permainan dimulai.._

"Hahaha.."

Yellow berlari cepat ke arah ruangan di sebelah kiri. Nagato dan Yahiko menyadari sosok bayangan yang baru saja lewat.

"Ada orang!" teriak Yahiko.

Dia langsung mengejar sosok itu, tapi dia kehilangan jejaknya. Nagato ikut menyusulnya. Tapi mereka tak melihat siapapun di sana. Mereka melanjutan perjalanan mereka.

"Yahiko, jangan terpancing," ujar Nagato mengingatkan seraya menepuk pundak Yahiko.

Yahio mengangguk.

"Ha ha ha.."

Terdengar suara tawa dari ujung lorong. Yahiko segera keluar ruangan itu dan berlari ke arah ujung lorong. Nampak sosok manusia bertopeng kuning di sana. Dengan cepat sosok itu berlari. Yahiko dan Nagato mengejarnya. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap.

"Jangan dikejar!" perintah Nagato pada Yahiko.

Tapi Yahiko tidak mengindahkan ucapan Nagato. Dia tetap megejar sosok itu ke dalam ruangan itu. Bagaikan ilusi, sosok bertopeng kuning itu menghilang dari ruangan gelap itu dalam sekejap. Yahiko membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Srek!"

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba menutup. Yahiko terperangkap dalam ruangan itu.

"Yahiko!" panggil Nagato dari luar.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yahiko.

"KYAAA…!"

Tiba-tiba lantai tempat Yahiko berpijak hancur. Menyebabkannya langsung terjatuh ke bawah begitu saja. Yahiko terjebak.

"Yahiko! Yahiko! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nagato mendengar jeritan Yahiko. Dia segera berlari mencari jalan untuk masuk ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam muncul di belakangnya. Saat Nagato menoleh, bayangan itu tidak ada. Tidak lama kemudian Yellow muncul dari sebuah ruangan. Dia bersandar pada pintu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengenaiku," kata Yellow dingin.

"DOR..DZIING.."

Nagato menembak Yellow, tapi Yellow berhasil menghindarinya dengan cerdik. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Nagato mengejarnya. Yellow menyeringai.

"Kena kau."

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu tertutup. Nagato terjebak.

Dinding-dinding ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala putih, bagian lantai dan langit-langitnya juga sama. Sekejap kemudian dinding-dinding itu menampilkan serangkaian senjata-senjata dengan berbagai bentuk, mulai dari pedang, handgun, senapan, kapak, cambuk, pisau, dan lain-lainnya. Nagato kebingungan.

Gambar pada dinding beralih menjadi tampilan pada layar komputer pada umumnya. Seperseian detik kemudian berubah kembali. Menampilkan para tokoh game berpakaian polisi yang sama seperti Nagato dan rekan-rekan tim ANBU-nya. Nagato melihatnya dengan seksama. Para tokoh game itu ada yang kepalanya tergantung tali, ada yang tertembak, ada yang terjatuh pada lubang jebakan, diserang sekumpulan gagak, dan lain sebagainya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Nagato geram.

Diperhatikannya satu per satu gambar pada dinding itu.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini!"

Dia menembak salah satu bagian dari dinding itu. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dia menerjang dinding di hadapannya.

"KRAK.."

Dinding itu sobek. Rupanya dinding itu hanya terbuat dari kertas. Kertas itupun sobek begitu Nagato menerjangnya. Nagato berhasil keluar dari jebakan itu.

"Plok..plok..plok.."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah. Nagato melihat enam remaja menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan. Pakaian keenam remaja itu _harajuku style_, dengan topeng menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Mari kita sambut tokoh utama dalam game kita, Inspektor Nagato yang terhormat," ujar Blue seraya memberi salam ala abad pertengahan. Membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kiri di balik punggung dan tangan kanan di depan dada.

"Senang sekali rasanya akhirnya kau sampai di sini juga, Inspektor," tambahnya.

Nagato berjalan menghampiri Blue dengan cepat. Tidak dihiraukannya peluh keringatnya yang telah meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya Nagato _to the point_.

"Oh, jadi kau mencari temanmu ya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir..mereka tidak apa-apa," sahut Red.

"Dimana mereka!" teriak Nagato marah.

"Tidak sopan sekali, dimana etikamu Inspektor? Ini rumah kami, markas kami. Dan kau hanyalah tamu," timpal Pink.

Nagato menghela nafas. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya Nagato sesopan mungkin.

Berharap kalau gadis bertopeng pink itu akan memberitahunya andai dia bersikap sopan. Dan masih ada dalam lubu hatinya harapan kalau akan mendapat kabar mereka masih hidup dan dalam keadaan selamat. Walau kemungkinan itu hanyalah satu persen.

"Mereka sedang melihatmu dari atas," ujar Pink santai sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Nagato melihat ke atas. Di sana terlihat ketujuh rekannya tengah tergantung terbalik dengan kaki mereka diikat dengan seutas tambang di atas.

"Kisame? Sasori? Deidara?"

"Nagato, pergilah..," pinta Kisame.

"Selamatkan nyawamu Nagato. Ja, jangan pedulikan kami," kata Sasori lirih.

Nagato melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa terasa dia menitikkan air matanya. Tidak disangkanya kalau kasus ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Konoha Thief terlalu uat untuk dilawan tim ANBU, tim andalan para polisi.

Nagato melihat Deidara dan Zetsu tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Hidan, kakinya terus mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan cairan ental merah. Darah. Sementara itu Kakuzu merintih kesakitan.

"Yahiko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagato pada Yahiko.

Perlahan Yahiko membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan mata beriris coklat miliknya dan melihat Nagato.

"Pergilah..pergilah dari sini Nagato. Tolong jaga Konan-nee untukku," pinta Yahiko pelan.

Tersirat rasa khawatir dan permohonan yang tulus dari kedua mata coklat Yahiko. Dia memohon pada Nagato seolah itulah permohonannya yang terakhir.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak akan membiarkan tim-ku begitu saja. Aku akan menyelamatan kalian. Aku akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini. Tunggulah sebentar."

Yahiko menggeleng pelan,"Pergilah.."

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku berjanji pada Konan kalau aku akan menjagamu selayaknya adikku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang."

Nagato menangis. Diapun berjalan menghampiri Blue sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Untuk apa kau berjanji untuk hal yang tak bisa kau tepati?" tanya Green tiba-tiba.

Nagato tidak memperdulikan ucapan Green. Dia terus berjalan menghampiri Blue yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Cepat turunan mereka!" perintah Nagato pada Blue.

"Menurunkan mereka? Tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir kami akan melakukan perintahmu seperti anak buahmu itu? Sebagai seorang tamu, kau termasuk tamu yang tidak sopan," jawab Blue seraya melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk di atas tumpukan peti mati.

"BRUG!"

Red turun dari atas besi-besi penyangga bangunan.

"Sebagai tamu kehormatan kami, kami sudah menyiapkan tujuh peti mati untuk teman-temanmu. Aku yakin mereka akan senang atas pemberian kami ini," ujar Red seraya memperlihatkan salah satu peti mati berbentuk seperti peti para vampire dengan warna kayu dicat hitam.

"Oya! Kami juga sudah menyiapkan satu peti mati khusus untukmu, tuan Nagato," tambah Indigo seraya menunjuk sebuah peti mati yang digantung di dinding.

Peti mati itu terlihat lebih besar daripada peti mati pada umumnya. Warnanya hitam legam dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna emas pada pinggir-pinggirnya.

"Dan..kami akan menjamu Anda dengan permainan menarik. Kami akan melepaskan teman-temanmu, tapi kau harus melawan kami dalam taruhan," timpal Blue.

"Biaklah..akan kuturuti kemauan kalian. Tapi jangan bunuh mereka," kata Nagato.

Blue menyeret satu meja kayu ke hadapan Nagato.

"Kudengar kau ahli dalam handgun. Kita bermain merakit handgun. Yang tercepat, dia yang menang. Taruhannya untuk satu orang. Dan yang akan melawanmu adalah aku."

Nagato mengeluarkan handgun FN Herstal five-seven miliknya, begitu pula dengan Blue. Kebetulan handgun mereka berdua sama. Kemudian mereka mulai membongkar dan melepas bagian-bagian handgun mereka masing-masing. Peluru mereka dikeluarkan satu per satu. Dan menyisakan satu peluru di atas meja.

"Waktunya satu menit," ujar Blue.

"Ready? Steady? Go!" teriak Red memberi aba-aba.

Blue langsung mengambil bagian-bagian dari handgunnya yang tercecer di atas meja. Dirangkainya dengan cekatan dan penuh ketenangan. Sementara itu Nagato yang juga merangkai kembali handgunnya merasa sedikit gelisah. Dia tidak tenang dan tangannya bergetar.

"Clek."

Blue telah selesai merangkai kembali handgunnya dengan sempurna. Ditodongkannya handgunnya ke arah kepala Nagato. Nagato berhenti bergerak. Dia terdiam kemudian menatap Blue.

"TIME OUT (waktu habis)," desis Blue.

"Karena Tuan Nagato belum menyelesaikan rangkaian handgunnya. Pemenangnya adalah Blue!" teriak Green disertai sorakan ramai teman-temannya.

"Sesuai perjanjian," ucap Blue datar seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Green beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati tiang tempat tali-tali terikat. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau lipat dari saku belakangnya. Satu tali dipotong oleh Green. Dan jatuhlah salah satu teman Nagato.

"KYAAA..," teriak polisi berambut merah, Sasori.

"Sasori..!" teriak Nagato seraya menghampiri Sasori yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Mulut Sasori langsung memuntahkan darah merah. Nagato menopang tubuh Sasori dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sasori, bertahanlah.."

Sasori memegang tangan kanan Nagato. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya dia menggeleng pelan.

"A, aku..su, sudah tidak bisa ber, bertahan lagi.. Nagato..gomen nasai ti, tidak bisa menemanimu lagi," kata Sasori terbata-bata.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak. Jangan bicara dulu."

"Tidak. Kalau nan, nanti aku mati. Tolong..tolong sampaikan ma, maafku pada Jiraiya-san. Aku terlalu..banyak ber..dosa, padanya. Ku..mohon. Nagato..se selamat..ting..gal.."

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Kini sasori telah tiada. Nagato meneteskan air matanya. Kini dia telah kehilangan satu teman setimnya.

"Mengharukan sekali ya, Indigo," kata Pink pada temannya.

"Benar, aku jadi ingin ikut menangis melihat drama _live_ di depan kedua mataku," kata Indigo menyetujui.

"Ha ha ha.."

Sedetik kemudian dua gadis itu tertawa bersama. Tidak nampak sedih sedikitpun. Tidak sama dengan apa yang tadi mereka ucapkan.

"Sekarang giliranku!" teriak Yellow penuh semangat.

Dia melomat turun dari atas peti mati. Lalu dia berlari ke arah Nagato.

"Kudengar kau jago aikidou dan juga judo ya? Bagaimana kalau kau melawanku? Taruhannya dua orang," ujar Yellow riang.

Nagato mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus!" teriak Yellow.

Yellow bersiap melawan Nagato. Dia memasang kuda-kuda siap berkelahi. Nagato pun melakukan hal yang sama. Yellow menyerang Nagato dengan tinjuan tangan kanannya, Nagato menghindar dengan mudah. Yellow berputar dengan cepat dan menendang Nagato dari belakang. Nagato terjatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Hahahahhaha..," tawa para Konoha Thief.

"Lawan mudah. Aku jadi bosan. Hei, Green! Potong talinya!" teriak Yellow pada temannya.

Green memotong dua tal yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika itu pula Kakuzu dan Hidan jatuh dari atas. Tubuh mereka menghantam lantai dengan kuat. Mereka meninggal seketika.

"Hidan..! Kakuzu..!" panggil Nagato seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Sisa empat orang, sekarang siapa yang ingin bermain?" tanya Blue pada teman-temannya.

"AKU!" teriak Pink semangat.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Blue sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Aku bertaruh untuk dua orang dalam permainan basket. Yang berhasil memasukkan bole ke dalam ring pertama kali, dia yang menang."

"Baiklah," kata Nagato dengan raut putus asa.

"Mulai!" teriak Blue memberi aba-aba.

Pink melempar bola basket di tangannya ada Nagato. Sepertinya dia memberi kesempatan pada Nagato. Nagato berlari sambil mendribble bola menuju ring yang terpaku di dinding. Pink berlari menghalanginya. Nagato berputar untuk menghindar. Dengan cekatan Pink mengejarnya kembali. Mereka berhadapan. Terjadi perebutan bola. Ada celah. Nagato melempar bola itu ke arah ring. Pink melompat dan meraihnya. Bola berhasil didapatkan oleh Pink. Pink mendribble bola membelakangi ring. Nagato memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

_Ringnya ada di belakangnya. Kenapa dia melihat ke sini?_ Tanya Nagato dalam hati.

Pink tersenyum manis. Dilemparkannya bola basket di tangannya ke belakang. Bola itu terlempar di udara, melambung dan mengarah pada ring.

"PLOOSH.."

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kemenangan untuk Pink..!" teriak Yellow memeriahkan suasana.

Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan Pink.

"GREEN!" panggil Blue sebagai isyarat pada Green.

Green memotong dua tali dari empat tali yang tersisa.

"KYAAA.."

Kali ini yang jatuh adalah Deidara dan Kisame. Nagato meneteskan air mata yang dibendungnya sedari tadi saat bertanding dengan Pink. Lagi-lagi dia harus kehilangan dua temannya.

"Tinggal dua. Kalian mau permainan yang lebih seru lagi..?" tanya Blue pada teman-temannya.

"YEAH..!" teriak kelima temannya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku punya ide. Green, nyalakan pematik api. Tempatkan pada posisi yang bagus," perintah Blue dengan wajah stoik di balik topengnya.

"Yay..! Yeah...haha..yay!" kelima teman Blue bersorak-sorai bahagia.

Mereka tahu permainan apa kali ini. Permainan yang lebih seru dari permainan apapun. Green menyalakan pematik api miliknya. Membiarkannya terbuka dan menempatkannya pada kotak kecil di bawah kedua tali itu terikat. Perlahan-lahan api itu membakar tali yang terhubung dengan Yahiko dan Zetsu. Green menyeringai.

"Kau punya waktu satu menit untuk menyelamatkan dua temanmu, sebelum bom dalam gedung ini meledak," ujar Indigo dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Keenam remaja itu berlari keluar gedung, meninggalkan Nagato sendirian. Membiarkan polisi itu meratapi nasibnya dan kesedihan yang dialaminya secara bertubi-tubi. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya tidaklah sebanding dengan luka hati yang dirasakannya. Kehilangan kelima temannya pada hari yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula. Dia tidak mau kehilangan dua temannya yang masih tersisa.

Nagato berlari menaiki tangga. Tapi sesampainya di atas dia terlambat, tali itu telah putus. Tubuh Yahiko dan Zetsu meluncur ke bawah. Kaki dan lengan Zetsu patah. Dia langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Yahiko terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat Zetsu berada. Nagato langsung melompat turun menghampiri Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Yahiko! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Yahiko, jawab aku!" panggil Nagato.

Nagato menyandarkan tubuh Yahiko pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ditopangnya kepala Yahiko dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yahiko, sadarlah! Ini aku Yahiko. Kumohon sadarlah! Jangan mati, Yahiko."

Perlahan Yahiko membuka kedua matanya. Dia tersenyum pada Nagato. Senyum lembut tapi juga menyimpan kesedihan.

"Na, Nagato..tolong jaga Konan-nee un, untukku.. Ini adalah..permintaan terakhirku. Uhuk!"

Yahiko muntah darah. Cairan merah itu menodai pakaiannya. Mengalir membasahi baju Nagato.

"Yahiko jangan banyak bicara, kau pasti selamat. Jadi tenanglah.."

Yahiko menggeleng pelan.

"Aku..se, senang..uhuk..bisa satu tim bersama denganmu. Arigato.."

Yahiko menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir di dekapan Nagato. Nagato meneteskan air matanya. Dia menangis. Dia merasa bersalah.

"YAHIKO..!" teriak Nagato membahana.

.

.

.

".._Tarinai kinou ni obore _  
><em> Yume ni kaita kyou..<em>  
><em> Soroenakute mo yeah..yeah..<em>  
><em> Yoake mae no matataku hoshi ha <em>  
><em> Kiete itta no? Asu he itta no? <em>  
><em> Tomorrow never knows..<em>_ It`s happy line.._"

Sementara itu di suatu rumah sederhana terlihat seorang wanita muda duduk di beranda rumahnya. Wanita berambut biru dengan mawar putih tersemat di rambutnya itu tengah memangku sebuah gitar akustik. Terdengar sayup-sayup melodi indah dimainkannya bersatu dengan angin malam yang semilir.

"_..Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii? _  
><em> Mienai hibi wo sugoshite..<em>

_Donna yoru wo mite mo_  
><em> Mou kurai kao wo shinaide..<em>" **(IT'S HAPPY LINE by YUI)**

"Trang.."

Satu senar gitar akustik itu tiba-tiba putus. Gadis itu menghentikan aktvitasnya dan memperhatikan gitarnya dengan seksama. Lalu dia memeluk gitar itu sembari menatap langit malam. Menatap sang rembulan.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba au merasakan firasat buruk. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya wanita itu entah pada siapa.

Dipeluknya gitar itu semakin erat.

_Nagato.. Yahiko.. Kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja._

Ditutupnya kedua mata biru itu perlahan. Dia berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Nagato berlari sambil membawa gerobak barang ke arah teman-temannya. Diangkutnya satu per satu teman-temannya itu ke atas gerobak itu.

_Kalian tidak boleh mati. Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan menolong kalian, akan kubawa kalian pergi dari sini._

Nagato mendorong gerobak itu sekuat tenaga. Kakinya tersandung batu. Diapun terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya keluar lagi, tak bisa dikontrolnya dengan baik.

_Kami-sama, beri aku kekuatan.._

Dia tidak menyerah. Dia kembali berdiri. Didorongnya lagi gerobak itu sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar.

3..

2..

1..

"DUUUAAAAAARRR..."

Bom yang terpasang di gedung itu meledak. Api menyala. Menimbulkan kebakaran yang dahsyat dan meluluh-lantahkan pondasi gedung. Nagato terpental jauh dari gerobak tempat teman-temannya berada. Gedung itu terbakar. Walau bom yang terpasang tidak memiliki daya ledak yang tinggi, tapi karena faktor keadaan gedung yang sudah tua membuat gedung itu dengan cepat langsung rubuh. Kayu-kayu dan bahan lain yang mudah terbakar langsung terbakar habis, tak bersisa.

Tak ada jejak dari Konoha Thief di tempat itu. Semuanya telah terbakar. Kalaupun tidak, sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Menjelang jam satu pagi para kepolisian wilayah Ame dan Konoha berdatangan. Mereka menemukan Nagato tak sadarkan diri di bawah puing-puing bangunan yang hancur. Sedangkan rekan-rekannya di tim ANBU telah meninggal dunia. Pihak polisi kembali berduka untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini, pada jarak yang hampir bersamaan pula. Dan pada satu kasus yang sama, "Konoha Thief".

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hallo..gimana kabarnya?<p>

Chapter 3 udah di-update. Terlalu panjang ya? Ceritanya terlalu kejam ya?

Pada chapter ini memperlihatkan sisi kejam dan sadis Konoha Thief. Meskipun usia mereka masih terbilang muda.

Penyiksaan terhadap tim ANBU. Senang juga bisa membuat Nagato menderita, hehe..

Mksh udah baca, dan..

Review please..


	4. Level 4: Pause

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story is belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, romance, maybe angst, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song:** "Hikari to Kage no Rakuen" by Kagamine Rin & Len (Vocaloid)

**Summary: **Konoha Thief merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sebuah game misterius beredar di pasaran. Game pembantaian para polisi. Sebuah game dengan nama 'Death Game'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

Dan sebelum membaca periksa "Warning" pada setiap chapter, karena tiap chapter akan berbeda-beda temanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**Kazuma B'tomat**_: Kalo langsung dibunuh, gak akan seru kan? Gak bisa menyiksanya dulu kan? Hehehe... Mkch udah review.

**_vio-chan_**: Mkch udah review dan emang angst banget. Aku baru nyadar sih.. Kali ini juga masih angst.

_**velice votra**_: Mkch udah review. Aku juga suka sm yg sadis2. Endingnya dibuat beda dg New Police Story, karena aku juga gak suka endingnya.

**_Renny-chan_**: Namanya Konoga Thief. Gpp kok, nyantai aja lagi. Kamu suka Sasori ya? Mkch udah review.

* * *

><p><strong>- Level 4: Pause -<strong>

* * *

><p>"BLAAR..DUAAAAR..!"<p>

Terdengar suara dentuman ledakan dari sebuah gedung tua di pinggiran kota, lebih tepatya di wilayah Kumo. Pihak kepolisian segera bergerak menuju tempat itu. Mengamankan lokasi dan menolong korban, jika ada. Para mobil polisi berdatangan beserta _ambulance_ dan tim medis. Pemadam kebakaran segera menyemburkan air pada gedung itu yang masih terbakar. Sedangkan para polisi membantu menemukan keberadaan korban. Mereka menemukan Nagato tergeletak tak berdaya, terpental cukup jauh dari reruntuhan gedung. Keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Dia pingsan dan tangan kirinya terluka akibat efek ledakan. Nagato segera mendapat pertolongan dari dokter. Lukanya diberi obat dan diperban dengan rapi.

Setelah api padam, para polisi bergegas menuju reruntuhan. Mencari korban yang lainnya. Mereka menemukan rekan-rekan Nagato. Ketujuh rekan Nagato yang ada di atas gerobak telah terpencar kemana-mana. Tubuh mereka tertimpa reruntuhan gedung. Nyawa mereka tak sempat untuk diselamatkan. Mereka adalah Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Yahiko.

Di atas _ambulance_ Nagato terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien. Seorang perawat berambut hitam sebahu terus menungguinya samai tersadar. Tapi Nagato masih belum sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba perlahan kedua kelopak mata Nagato terbuka. Kepalanya berdenyut. Dipeganginya kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya tapi lengan kirinya terasa sakit. Diperhatikannya lengan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Lalu diedarkannya kedua matanya pada sekelilingnya. Terasa asing dan berbeda.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya perawat itu ramah.

Nagato hanya mengangguk.

"Ini makanlah dulu untuk memulihkan tenagamu."

Perawat itu menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang terlihat enak pada Nagato, tapi Nagato menggeleng pelan. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjang pasien. Perawat itu membantunya turun dan berjalan keluar dari mobil _ambulance_.

"Dimana?" tanya Nagato sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya perawat itu tak mengerti.

"Dimana teman-temanku?"

Pandangan perawat itu terlihat sendu. Ditundukannya kepalanya. Nagato mengerti maksud sang perawat walau tak ada kata yang diucapkannya. Diapun berlari mencari atasannya yang mungkin telah datang.

"Nagato? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini? Lebih baik kalau kau di ambulance saja. Kau kan terluka," tutur seorang polisi muda berambut keperakan.

"Kakashi, dimana Yahiko? Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya Nagato dengan nafas memburu.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kita duduk dulu."

Kakashi mengajak Nagato menuju mobil _ambulance_ yang tadi ditinggalkan Nagato. Kakashi mendudukkan Nagato di belakang mobil _ambulance_. Ditatapnya Nagato lekat. Ekspresinya datar.

"Nagato, maaf kami tdak berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka tewas akibat bangunan yang roboh," jelas Kakashi.

Nagato menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nagato?"

"Aku tak apa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. AKu ingin menenangkan pikiran," pinta Nagato.

Kakashi tersenyum lemah dan beranjak menjauh dari mobil _ambulance_ itu. Menuruti apa kata Nagato padanya.

Nagato duduk termenung di belakang mobil _ambulance_ yang terbuka. Kepalanya menunduk ke tanah, terus menatap tanah seolah ada hal menari di sana. Dia menulikan kedua telinganya dari semua ucapan rekan-rekan kepolisian yang menanyakan keadaannya atau sekedar menyapa dan memberi dukungan. Dia tidak mau mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak mau. Rasa lelah dan juga rasa bersalah membuatnya tak berdaya.

Seorang wanita muda berambut biru pendek berlari dari kejauhan. Kedua mata biru azure-nya yang indah diedarkan ke sekelilingnya. Mencari seseorang yang dicintainya. Wajah sendu menghiasi paras cantik wanita itu. Diapun menangkap sosok orang yang dicarinya. Dia adalah Nagato. Diapun segera berlari menghampiri inspektor itu.

"Nagato..," panggil wanita itu lembut.

Nagato mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke arah wanita itu.

"Konan?" gumamnya lirih.

"Nagato..!" teriak Konan seraya memeluk Nagato erat.

Kedua mata biru azure Konan terlihat mendung. Perlahan-lahan keluarlah air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya, membasahi kedua pipinya. Nagato menutup kedua matanya sembari membalas pelukan Konan.

"Gomen nasai Konan..gomen ne," ucap Nagato lirih dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ada apa Nagato? Dimana Yahiko? Apa dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Konan beruntun.

"Gomen.."

_Tidak mungkin_..pikir Konan.

Diapun menyiapkan hati untuk kemungkinan terburuk mengenai adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu, Yahiko. Nagato melepas pelukannya pada Konan.

"Yahiko kenapa? Apakah dia..?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Nagato. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada tujuh kantung mayat hitam yang diletakkan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Konan melihat lurus ke arah dimana Nagato melihat. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Reflek dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin.. Yahiko.. Jadi dia..?"

Konan tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak sanggup lagi dia menahan rasa sedih yang mendera batinnya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Dengan sigap Nagato menangkap tubuh kekasihnya itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku Konan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yahiko. Gomen, hounto ni gomen nasai," ucap Nagato.

Nagato mendekap Konan dalam pelukannya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hanya terdengar tangisan lirih yang menderu.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari bersinar dengan teriknya, pertanda kini mentari telah ada di puncak kepala. Tapi panasnya cuaca tak mampu untuk menghentikan orang-orang yang berdatangan ke tempat pemakaman itu. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam sambil membawa setangkai bunga lily putih di tangan mereka. Mereka adalah para polisi dan kerabat dari ketujuh polisi yang tewas saat menjalankan misi. Ketujuh orang itu adalah anggota tim ANBU. Dan hari ini mereka akan dimakamkan bersama dengan cara terhormat ala kepolisian.

Tujuh peti mati berderet rapi di depan orang-orang. Foto ketujuh polisi itu masing-masing diletakkan di depan peti-peti itu.

Dari kerumunan orang-orang itu terlihat seorang pria berambut merah, berdiri sambil terus menatap ke arah sebuah peti mati di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya menatap foto seorang polisi bernama Yahiko. Dalam tatapan matanya tersirat luka di hatinya. Walau luka itu tak nampak, tapi terasa sakit tak tertahankan. Di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut biru pendek berdiri dengan kedua tangan membawa setangkai lily putih. Dia menggigit bibirnya bagian bawah. Menahan luka batinnya.

"Saatnya memberikan penghormatan terakhir," ujar seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang.

Dia adalah Jiraiya, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

Jiraiya berjalan ke depan dengan membawa setangkai bunga lily putih. Diapun berhenti dan meletakkan lily putih itu di depan foto-foto ketujuh polisi itu. Tak lama kemudian orang-orang mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Satu per satu mereka maju ke depan dan meletakkan bunga yang mereka bawa sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir.

"Nagato, giliran kita," ujar wanita berambut biru kepada pria beerambut merah.

"Ya, aku tahu Konan," jawab Nagato seraya mengikuti Konan dari belakang.

Konan maju ke depan sambil memeluk bunga lily putih yang dibawanya. Dia berheti cukup lama di depan. Menatap foto Yahiko.

"Yahiko, aku menyayangimu..selalu. Sayonara..," ucap Konan pelan seraya meletakkan bunga lily itu bersama dengan bunga lainnya.

Konan beranjak dari tempatnya. Nagato meletakkan bunga lilynya.

"Gomen ne Yahiko. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Ini semua salahku. Gomen.. Aku akan menebus perbuatanku. Percayalah padaku, Yahiko," kata Nagato lirih.

Diapun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Konan berada.

Setelah semua orang selesai, akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk menurunkan peti mati dan menguburkannya. Inilah saat yang paling mengharukan bagi mereka, menatap kepergian orang yang mereka sayangi untuk selamanya. Perlahan peti mati diturunkan. Para petugas pemakaman bersiap mengubur peti-peti itu dengan tanah. Suasana duka kembali menyelimuti orang-orang yang datang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat enam remaja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Mereka melihat pemakaman itu dari jauh. Enggan untuk mendekat ke sana. Senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah cantik dan tampan mereka.

"Ini hanyalah awal. Kalau kalian menghalangi jalan kami, dengan senang hati kami akan membunuh kalian," ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Bukan dengan senang hati, Blue. Tapi kita memang harus membunuh mereka karena mereka target kita," sahut pemuda berambut pirang cerah.

"Mengharukan sekali ya?" ujar gadis berambut pink.

"Kau benar Pink. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilihat," kata gadis berambut indigo pura-pura bersedih.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan kirinya.

"Hn. Kita pergi," perintah Blue pada kelima temannya.

Keenam remaja itupun meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik nan imut berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki sebuah gedung megah dengan lima pilar pada bagian depanya. Gaun merah yang dipakainya berhias bunga mawar hitam, nampak cantik dipakainya. Sebuah selendang hitam diselempangkan pada kedua lengannya. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam sesiku dipakainya di kedua lengannya. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu merah. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkilau. Menambah daya tarik yang dimilikinya. Senyumannya menawan hati tiap pria yang melihatnya. Sempurna.

Tiba-tiba seorang petugas memakai jas hitam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf Nona, kalau Anda mau lewat harus menunjukkan tanda pengenal lebih dahulu," ujar petugas itu sopan dan menatap mata biru aquamarine gadis itu.

"Maaf aku lupa," kata gadis itu lembut sambil mencari tanda pengenalnya di dalam tas kecil hitam yang dibawanya.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada petugas itu.

"Kazenami Runa," kata petugas itu membaca nama yang tertera pada tanda pengenal itu.

Diperhatikannya foto pada tanda pengenal itu dan juga wajah Runa.

"Ini Nona, silahkan masuk."

Petugas itu membukakan pintu kaca bagian dalam. Tak lupa dikembalikannya tanda pengenal Runa tadi.

"Arigato.."

Gadis bernama Runa tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan luas yang dipenuhi para wanita dan pria berpakaian pesta. Mereka adalah para undangan pesta yang diadakan pemilik gedung terbesar di prefektur Kiri. Gedung itu bernama Kiri Diamond Museum, sebuah museum berlian dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan hari ini adalah tepat lima tahun semenjak gedung itu didirikan.

Runa berjalan dan bergabung dengan para undangan yang hadir. Diapun menuju meja persegi panjang bertaplak putih tempat makanan dan minuman tersedia. Diambilnya sebuah jus jeruk lalu diminumnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah masuk," ucapnya lirih pada _microphone_ kecil yang berbentuk seperti cincin perak pada jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"_Bagus. Tepat jam tujuh lebih sepuluh kita mulai beraksi,_" ucap seorang gadis terdengar dari _mini wireless_ yang dipakai di telinga kirinya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam dan bercelana panjang hitam berjalan menuju tempat seorang petugas penjaga pintu. Ditepuknya bahu petugas itu pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya petugas itu.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Saatnya pergantian shift," jawab pria berambut hitam long spiky itu.

"Tepat sekali. Aku juga sudah mulai lelah. Tapi..kenapa sepertinya aku belum mengenalmu ya?"

"Ah, itu karena aku pegawai baru."

"Oh..ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Petugas itupun berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berjaga. Sekarang tempat itu digantian seorang pria berkulit putih dengan mata merahnya. Pada _name tag_ yang disematkan di jas bagian kirinya tertulis "Uchisa Hasuke".

Selang dua menit kemudian muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan setelan jas putihnya lengkap. Pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk bagian dalam. Tapi seperti biasa, petugas penjaganya akan meminta menunjukkan tanda pengenal. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar tanda pengenal berwarna putih dari saku jas putihnya. Hasuke tersenyum kecil.

_Akhirnya._

"Kusaba Araga. Silahkan masuk," ucap Hasuke mempersilahkan pemuda itu.

"Baik."

Araga bergabung dengan para undangan. Diapun berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Nampak hiasan-hiasan pesta mewarnai ruangan itu. Lalu Araga berjalan lagi mendekati bagian tengah dimana gunung buatan yang terbuat dari gelas-gelas yang disusun rapi sampai menjulang tinggi. Diapun berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Gadis itu adalah Runa. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju tempat Runa berada.

"Apa kabar, nona cantik?" sapa Araga ramah.

"Kabar baik, Araga-san," balas Runa dengan senyuman ramah.

"Sepertinya pesta hari ini meriah sekali ya?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan akan menjadi lebih meriah lagi dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit."

"Kau benar. Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik."

"_Kalian berdua jangan main-main.. Persiapan sudah selesai. Satu menit lagi akan dimulai._"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis berasal dari _mini wireless_ yang dipakai Runa dan Araga.

"Kami tahu," jawab Runa dan Araga bersamaan.

Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata kirinya berdiri di tengah pesta. Dia mengenakan setelan lengkap berwarna biru muda. Tangan kanan putihnya memegang sebuah gelas.

"Tiiing.."

Dipukulnya gelas tadi menggunakan sebuah sendok. Para undangan langsung memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda memenuhi undangan pesta yang saya adakan."

Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,"Saya, Utakata, selaku pemilik Kiri Diamond Museum akan mempersembahkan sebuah mahakarya luar biasa. Sebuah berlian yang tiada tandingannya. '**Black Diamond**'!" ujar Utakata bersamaan dengan diturunkanya sebuah berlian indah dan besar berwarna hitam.

Black diamond yang indah itu muncul dari bawah lantai. Berlian itu diletakkan di atas sebuah wadah bening dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di sekelilingnya. Lalu diletakkan di dalam sebuah kotak kaca yang telah dipasang sensor gerak. Jika ada yang mencoba membuka kotak itu secara paksa maka alarm akan langsung berbunyi.

56..

57..

Runa berjalan mendekat ke arah black diamond berada. Diapun mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari dari dalam tasnya. Alat itu berwarna hitam dan besarnya hanya sebesar jari kelingking orang dewasa. Ditekannya tombol merah kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang ada pada alat itu. Sekilas muncul sinar kecil yang melewati bagian bawah kotak kaca itu. Runa tersenyum licik.

_Dengan begini sensor gerak telah mati._

58..

59..

60..

"PETZ!"

_Sudah dimulai._

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu padam. Membuat panik para undangan pesta, termasuk Utakata sendiri. Tiga puluh detik kemudian lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan itu, kecuali satu hal. Black diamond sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi. Berlian itu telah lenyap tak berbekas. Utakata menatap kotak kaca black diamond tak percaya.

"Black diamond-ku..hilang..," gumamnya lirih.

Sementara itu di tempat tangga darurat terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah bersama dua orang pemuda. Satu pemuda berambut merah bata, dan satunya pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. Gadis itu ternyata adalah Runa. Dan dua pemuda itu adalah Araga dan Hasuke. Runa melepas gaun pestanya dan berganti pakaian yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Pakaian ala _harajuku style_. Dilepasnya rambut palsunya dan dilepasnya pula _soft lens_ yang dipakainya. Araga dan Hasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini sosok Runa, Hasuke, dan Araga telah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada adalah Yellow, Blue, dan Red.

"Akhirnya, aku terlepas dari gaun pesta menyebalkan itu," keluh Yellow.

"Hn, menurutku kau cantik memakainya," sahut Blue.

"Yang benar saja. Aku laki-laki!"

(Note: Kazenami = Namikaze, nami - kaze dibalik; Runa = Naru, Na - ru dibalik)

"Hari ini Pink yang memimpin game karena dia yang lebih tahu tempat ini dibanding kita," ujar Red sambil membereskan kostum penyamaran mereka tadi.

(Note: Kusaba = Sabaku, saba - ku dibalik; Araga = Gaara, ga - a - ra dibalik)

"Hn, berlian sangat identik dengan wanita."

(Note: Uchisa = Uchiha, Hasuke = Sasuke, uchi - ha - sa - suke dibalik)

"DUAAAARR..!"

Satu bom meledak. Dari asal suaranya, bom itu berasal dari lantai atas gedung. Dari atapnya. Gedung itu bergetar. Orang-orang segera berlarian keluar gedung untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sedangkan para petugas dan karyawan yang berjaga segera berlari menuju atap dan mengamanan gedung. Sebagian dari mereka segera menuju tempat Utakata berada. Melindunginya.

"Cepat hubungi polisi!" perintah Utakata pada anak buahnya.

Polisipun segera dihubungi.

"DOR! DOR!"

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah lift. Layar monitor pada ruang pengawas menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut indigo menembak dua penjaga yang ada di sana. Gadis itu melihat ke arah kamera pengawas sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. Gadis bertopeng ungu itu segera masuk ke dalam lift. Rupanya di dalam lift juga terdapat kamera pengawasnya.

"Sudah kurekam, sekarang pergilah," perintah seorang pemuda melalui _mini wireless_.

Indigo keluar dari dalam lift dan segera berlari menuju ruang pameran permata. Kebetulan letaknya berada di lantai yang sama.

Di saat yang sama seorang gadis berambut dan bertopeng merah muda turun dari atas atap yang kacanya telah pecah. Dia meluncur turun ke bawah dengan mudahnya. Lalu mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa penjaga dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Dengan sigap gadis itu meraih dua handgun yang masing-masing berada di kedua pahanya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"DOOR..DOOR..DZING..! DORR..."

Dia mulai menembaki mereka. Dia berputar, menghindar dengan bersalto dan kemudian menembak mereka lagi. Gerakannya cepat dan penuh tenaga. Para petugas itu langsung tewas di tangan gadis cantik itu.

"DORR..!"

"Meskipun aku lebih suka menghabisi polisi, tapi yang ini juga lumayan," ujar gadis itu senang.

"_Pink? Kau di sana?_" tanya Yellow di sambungan wireless.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"_Black diamond telah kudapatkan. Selanjutnya apa?_"

"Bagus. Sekarang berpencar ke lantai lima sampai tujuh. Ambil permata sebanyak kalian bisa."

"_Okey!_"

"Green, ini saatnya," perinah Pink pada Green.

Green mengotak-atik komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu diapun menekan tombol enter satu kali.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano terdengar..

"_..Kyozou no rakuen no hate no_  
><em>Fukai fukai daichi no soko de<em>  
><em>Tada hitori inori no uta o<em>  
><em>Utai tsuzuru sadame<em>

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara_  
><em>Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi<em>  
><em>Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de<em>  
><em>Sadame ni mi o sasagu..<em>"

"Lagu apa ini?" tanya seorang petugas pada rekannya.

Rekannya menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Pasti ada yang salah!"

"Kamera pengawas juga bermasalah."

Para petugas di bagian kamera pengawas dan kontrol kebingungan. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sambungan _wireless_ para petugas tak berfungsi. Yang terdengar adalah sebuah lagu merdu. Sebuah lagu berjudul..

"**Hikari to Kage no Rakuen**," ucap Pink seraya menarik pelatuk handgunnya ke arah seorang petugas.

"DORR!"

"Lagu yang indah," puji Blue yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Pink menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Para petugas yang lainnya berdatangan, termasuk para polisi. Blue dan Pink menyeringai. Merekapun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan handgun mereka.

"DOOR!"

".._Nani mo shirazu tada uta dake_  
><em>Tsumuide ikite kita..<em>  
><em>Hare no uta o ame no uta o<em>  
><em>Yasashii requiem o<em>..," ucap Pink menyanyikan lirik lagu Hikari to Kage no Rakuen.

Seorang polisi menodongkan revolvernya pada Pink. Pink tersenyum. Dia berbalik dengan cepat seperti gerakan pada permainan basket. Lalu mengarahkan handgunnya para petugas di belakangnya.

"DOR!"

Satu peluru bersarang di kepala polisi itu. Pink mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Lalu mulai menembak beruntun pada beberapa polisi yang datang. Dengan sigap diapun menghindari serangan para polisi itu.

".._Rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni_  
><em>Sashi nobe rareta<em>  
><em>Atatakai te sae todokazu ni..<em>," ucap Blue melajutkan lirik lagu yang iucapkan Pink.

"DOR! DZIING.. DOR!"

Blue mangarahkan handgunnya pada polisi yang berlari ke arahnya. Menyeringai lalu menempaknya. Blue dan Pink melawan mereka sambil terus bernyanyi. Saling bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. Mengalahkan musuh mereka yang datang.

_Towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai.._

.

.

.

"Gawat? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang petugas penjaga ruang monitor.

"Entahlah, sepertinya semua gambarnya menghilang. Tak menunjukan apa-apa."

Mereka mencoba mengutak-atik komputer di ruangan itu. Tapi tak ada perubahan. Komputer tak lagi bisa mereka kendalikan.

"Hahaha..tentu saja kalian tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kamera-kamera itu. Karena semuanya telah berada di bawah kendaliku," ujar seorang pemuda di dalam sebuah mini van hitam yang terparkir di sudut gang tak jauh dari museum itu.

Di hadapannya terdapat sekitar sepuluh layar komputer dengan tiga buah keyboard. Layar monitornya menunjukkan setiap sudut tempat di gedung itu, tempat-tempat terjadinya perkelahian antara Konoha Thief dengan polisi. Seringaian licik mewarnai wajahnya.

"_Green, dimana targetnya?_" tanya Red tiba-tiba.

"Lantai lima, dekat ruang sebelah kiri paling ujung," ucapnya datar.

_Inilah yang namanya Death Game. Seru dan menegangkan._

"Ledakan tadi hanyalah awal untukku mengendalikan semua kamera di sana," ujarnya pelan. "Ha..ha..ha.."

Konoha Thief terus melawan para petugas dan juga para polisi itu. Mereka bernyanyi sambil membunuh. Selah mereka sedang bahagia dan menikmati saat-saat pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

**[KIRI DIAMOND MUSEUM : 07.45 PM]**

Indigo berjalan melewati deretan lemari kaca dimana banyak berlian dipajang. Dengan gerakan cepat, diambilnya satu persatu berlian itu. Dimasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang dibawanya.

"_..Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_  
><em>Inori no uta o kanaderu sadame<em>  
><em>Wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashii koe ni<em>..  
><em>Zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae<em>  
><em>Namida no soko ni shizunde iku..<em>"

Indigo mendendangkan lagu "Hikari to Kage no Rakuen" dengan suaranya yang merdu. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengambil berlian yang ada di lantai tujuh gedung itu. Tak lupa diapun menempak petugas yang datang menghalanginya. Seringaian kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Diapun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang polisi yang berhasil menangkap pergelangan kiri Indigo.

"DOOR..!"

Polisi itu tertembak tepat di kepalanya. Diapun jatuh ke lantai dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Indigo melihat siapa yang telah menembak polisi itu.

"_..Zetsubou no rakuen no hate ni_  
><em>Nakushita koe o sagashi motome<em>  
><em>Michi naki michi o tada tooku<em>  
><em>Samayoi yuku sadame..<em>"

Tiba-tiba Yellow muncul dan menyanyikan lanjutan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Indigo. Yellow tersenyum pada Indigo. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Yellow melompat ke arah seorang polisi yang datang dan mengarahkan handgunnya pada Indigo. Ditendangnya pelipis polisi itu dengan kaki kanannya. Dengan cepat Yellow menembaknya.

Para petugas berdatangan. Yellow dan Indigo berlari menuju ruangan lainnya tempat berlian dipajang. Merekapun mengisi ulang handgun mereka. Tak lupa mengambil berlian yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba seorang polisi masuk ke ruangan itu. Yellow melawannya. Dengan bantuan Indigo, Yellow berhasil menjatuhkan pria lebih besar darinya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa polisi dan petugas mengejar Red. Red berlari dengan cepat sambil terus menghindari serangan peluru dari mereka. Red melompat ke atas palang pembatas. Red melompat dari ujung palang pembatas lantai lima menuju lantai empat yang ada di seberang. Diapun mendarat dengan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Diarahannya handgunnya pada polisi yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"DOOR..DOOR..! DOORR.."

Red berputar seraya berdiri dari tempanya berjongkok. Menyeringai. Diapun mulai bernyanyi sambil mengarahkan handgunnya pada lawan-lawannya. Gerakannya cepat. Satu per satu lawannya dapat ditumbangkan. Mereka terjatuh ke lantai yang penuh cipratan darah mereka dimana-mana.

"_..Toza sareta rekishi no kage ni_  
><em>Ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara<em>  
><em>Kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsuu ni mi modaeru..<em>"

Musik di _wireless_ para petugas masih terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang menjadi saksi terjadinya perampokan dan pembantaian para petugas beserta polisi yang datang. Red berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Ditembakinya kamera pengawas yang bisa ditemuinya. Kamera-kamera itu berada di sudut langit-langit. Seringaian lebar menghiasi paras tampannya.

"_Red, jangan ditembaki. Kamera itu sudah kukuasai sekarang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,_" kata Green memberi penjelasan.

"Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba seorang polisi keluar dari sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Camera and Control Room'. Tak segan-segan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu langsung menembaknya tepat di jantungnya. Darah menyembur dari dada sebelah kirinya. Menetesi lantai yang dingin. Red kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan asal polisi tadi keluar. Dua orang petugas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"DOR..! DZIING.. DOOR..!"

Dua petugas itu tewas seketika. Red hanya menyeringai.

"Darah mereka berbau manis sekali..hahahaha..."

.

.

.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan yang kita inginkan. Berkumpul di atap!" perintah Blue pada kelima temannya.

"Baik, aku dan Indigo akan segera ke sana," jawab Yellow penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana," kata Red datar.

Blue berjalan bersama dengan Pink di sampingnya, mereka menuju atap gedung. Sementara itu Yellow berjalan dengan Indigo bergegas menuju atap. Red meninggalkan kekacuan yang dibuatnya. Diapun berlari menuju lift terdekat. Segera menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai teratas, roof access. Mereka segera berkumpul di atap gedung.

Blue dan Pink menunggu ketiga temannya di pinggir pembatas gedung. Mereka telah memasang peralatan yang biasa mereka gunakan saat meluncur. Pengaitnya dipasang dan talinya dikaitkan dengan benar.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Indigo lemah lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Pink dengan senyumannya.

Yellow dan Indigo berjalan menuju tembok pembatas gedung. Disusul Red di belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga langsung memasang peralatannya dengan cekatan dan terampil. Mereka berlima duduk di tembok pembatas.

"_Are you ready?_" taya Green melalui _mini wireless_.

"ONE!" teriak Indigo.

"TWO!" teriak Red.

"THREE!" teriak Yellow.

"Meluncur..!" teriak Blue.

Kelima remaja itu melompat turun dan meluncur seperti biasanya. Terbang bebas bersama angin. Merasakan hawa dinginnya malam yang menerpa kulit. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di tanah. Melepas ikatan tali dan bergegas menuju mobil van di ujung gang kecil. Sekali lagi Konoha Thief berhasil merampok.

.

.

.

**[A Few Days Later..]**

Beberapa pemuda tampan berpakaian keren berjalan memasuki sebuah warnet dengan santainya. Di warnet itu terlihat banyak pengunjung yang rata-rata para gamers tengah duduk di depan komputer mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata mereka menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan berbagai macam game. Mulai dari game Ragnarok, Final Fantasy, _car race_, _fighting_, advance, dan lainnya yang bersistem online. Ya, game online.

"Wah! Game ini hebat!" seru seorang gamer yang kebetulan tempatnya ada di tengah ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku mendaat email, saat kuakses ternyata membawaku ke sebuah game."

"Lalu?" sahut pemuda yang lainnya.

"Game online baru! Permainannya seru! Terasa nyata."

"Benarkah?"

Keadaan warnet makin ramai dan merekapun mencoba game baru itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Death Game," gumam seorang gadis bermata ungu di depan laptopnya.

"Hm..? Kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek di sampingnya.

"Ah tidak. Ada game online baru."

"Oh.."

Sebuah game online 3D baru telah muncul. Namanya "**Death Game**". Game yang merupakan game petualangan yang mengajak pemainnya untuk berpetualang sebagai seorang pencuri ulung. Pemain harus mencari dan mengambil setiap berlian yang disimpan di suatu tempat. Tapi untuk mengambilnya harus melewati para polisi yang menjaganya. Pemain harus merencanakan jebakan yang terpasang tersembunyi dan menjebak para polisi itu. Kalau tidak, tinggal memilih senjata yang tersedia mulai dari handgun, revolver, sniper, panah, pedang, pisau, kapak, dan lainnya untuk membunuh para polisi itu.

Death Game, sebuah game pembantaian para polisi yang diambil berdasarkan kenyataan. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Konoha Thief.

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Terdengar tawa sinis dari sebuah mansion megah.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul temannya itu.

"Death Game yang kau buat, hebat sekali Shika," puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Death Game adalah raja dari segala game. Sampai saat ini saja sudah ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu orang dari seluruh dunia yang memainkannya," sahut Shikamaru bangga.

"Kau memang hebat, Shikamaru," puji Sakura.

"Iya, Shikamaru pintar sekali..," tambah Hinata.

"Arigato."

"Lalu kapan kita akan beraksi lagi? Apa tidak ada target yang lebih bagus dari Inspektor yang waktu itu?" tanya Gaara bosan.

"Saat ini..sedang kuselidiki," jawab Shikamaru seraya mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ada target baru. Tidak lama lagi kita akan beraksi kembali," timpal Sasuke.

"Di gedung

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk membunuh mereka," ujar Gaara.

"HA HA HA HA HA.."

Mereka berenam tertawa bersama. Merayakan kemenangan mereka dan juga atas tersebarnya game online mereka, "DEATH GAME".

.

.

.

**[Konan's House : 08.00 PM]**

Di sebuah dapur yang kecil, terlihat perabotannya ditata dengan sangat rapi. Lemari putih tempat menyimpan piring dan gelas-gelas dipasang di dekat komor gas. Lalu beberapa peralatan memasak lainnya berjajar di rak-rak khusus. Tampak asri dipandang mata. Seorang wanita berjalan menghampiri lemari es. Dia adalah Konan, pemilik rumah ini. Konan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari es di dapurnya, sebuah minuman cola. Diapun berjalan kembali ke arah meja makan persegi empat yang berada di area dapur itu pula. Di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa makanan lezat buatannya. Seorang pria duduk sebuah kursi di depan meja itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat murung. Tak berselera makan. Konan menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Nagato, ayo kita makan. Nanti makanannya terburu dingin," ujar Konan lembut.

Nagato melihatnya sekilas lalu mengambil sebuah daging panggang yang ada di piring. Meletakkannya di piringnya.

"Itada kimasu," ucap Nagao lirih.

Diapun mulai memakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia terdiam. Kembali merenung. Konan terus menatapnya heran. Suasana menjadi hening.

_Aku tahu Nagato, kau pasti teringat soal Yahiko lagi. Aku tahu karena di meja inilah kita bertiga biasa makan bersama. Dia selalu duduk di kursi sebelah kananku_, kata Konan dalam hati.

Konan melirik ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. Kursi itu adalah kursi tempat Yahiko biasa duduk. Terbayang olehnya sosok Yahiko yang tengah duduk di kursi itu sambil makan malam seperti biasanya. Sosok Yahiko itu melihat ke arah Konan lalu tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba Konan teringat saat-saat indah bersama Yahko dan Nagato. Mereka bertiga terbiasa makan bersama di meja kecil ini. Bersenda gurai dan saling bercerita, terasa membahagiakan. Seolah waktu berhenti dan akan seperti itu untuk selamanya.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya saat mereka bertiga makan malam bersama. Seolah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Dan mungkin saat itulah untuk terakhir kalinya Konan dan Nagato makan bersama dengan Yahiko. Di ruangan ini, di tempat ini. Yahiko memakan masakan kakaknya dengan lahap sampai akhirnya tersedak.

_"Makanya kalau makan hati-hati..dasar kau ini,"_ ucap Konan seraya menuangkan air putih pada gelas kosong Yahiko.

Disodorkannya gelas itu pada Yahiko. Dengan cepat Yahiko meminumnya.

_"Hah.."_ Yahiko menghela nafas lega.

_"Kalau makan pelan-pelan saja, makanannya tidak akan lari,"_ tutur Nagato ramah.

Yahiko mengangguk.

Kini semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Yahiko telah tiada.

"Kalau misalnya kau merindukan seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Nagato tiba-tiba.

Konan sedikit tersentak.

"Menemui orang itu adalah obatnya," jawab Konan singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa bertemu?"

Konan terdiam, dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Nagato.

"Maka seiring berjalannya waktu hal itu akan menjadi kenangan. Akan tersimpan dalam hati kita, dan takkan terlupa sampai kapanpun juga."

Perlahan butiran air mata bening jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Nagato. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya, diabaikannya. Rasa itu tidaklah penting. Rasa itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang ada di hatinya. Luka tak terlihat tapi begitu menyakitkan, seolah tersayat dan ditaburi garam di atasnya.

"Kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan. Akupun juga sedih sepertimu, tapi aku tidak sepertimu."

Konan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,"Kalau Yahiko ada di sini, aku yakin dia tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak akan suka melihat kita bersedih. Dia akan tersenyum sambil berkata, 'tetaplah hidup neechan, tetaplah tegar Nagato-nii. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan senyuman, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'"

Suara Konan bergetar. Satu air mata menetes dari mata kiri Konan. Air mata itu mengalir membentuk sungai kecil. Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Diusapnya pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Semua ini salahku Konan," gumam Nagato.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua memang sudah menjadi takdir," timpal Konan.

"Kalau saja..saat itu aku bisa melindunginya. Kalau saja..saat itu aku tidak membawanya ke tempat itu. Mungkin saat ini Yahiko.."

"Yahiko sudah meninggal, Nagato!" potong Konan cepat. "Sebagai kakak kandungnya, akupun merasa kehilangan. Tapi aku berusaha tegar. Aku tahu hanya bersedih takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tahu hanya dengan menangis takkan membuatnya kembali hidup."

"Tapi ini semua salahku!" teriak Nagato seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Itu bukan salahmu! Itu salah mereka!" teriak Konan tak kalah kerasnya dari Nagato sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Akulah yang membuat Yahiko terbunuh!"

"Tapi bukan kau yang membunuhnya, merekalah pelakunya! Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, bukan kau orangnya, tapi Konoha Thief itu!"

"Tapi akulah penyebabnya!"

"CUKUP!" bentak Konan.

Nagato terentak. Nagato terdiam. Konan terdiam.

"Cukup kau ucapkan semua itu. Kau tidak bersalah. Semua orang tahu itu. Yahiko telah tiada, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Balas dendampun percuma, karena hanya akan meninggalkan luka lebih dalam. Balas dendam hanya menyebarkan kebencian. Nagato, kumohon padamu..jangan bersedih lagi. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini," pinta Konan dengan lembut.

Perlahan Konan meraih kedua tangan Nagato. Menggenggamya erat. Tangisan Nagao pecah. Konan mendekap Nagato dalam pelukannya. Mereka kembali menangis bersama.

_Kami-sama..cobaan apa lagi yang Kau berikan padaku?_ Tanya Nagato dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di trotoar. Rambut hitam terurai panjang sampai di bawah bahu dengan dikuncir sedikit di belakang, sedikit berantakan. Pakaiannya serba hitam ala _harajuku style_ kebanyakan. Tapi wajahnya tampak malas dan seperti orang mengantuk. Sesekali dia medengus dan menghela nafas berat.

"Mendokusei..," gumamnya kesal.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan santainya melewati berbagai macam toko di samping kanan dan kirinya. Diraihnya ponsel hijau di saku celananya. Memencet-pencet pada keypadnya, mencari suatu nomor. Lalu menekan tombol dial yang berwarna hijau.

"Piip..piip...piiiiiip..."

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.._"

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal.

Diapun kembali berjalan.

"BRUAK!"

Pemuda itu menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat, dua pada bagian atas dan dua lagi pada bagian bawah. Gadis itu jatuh ke lantai. Sementara yang menabraknya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei kau! Kalau jalan hati-hati!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

"Sumimasen Nona, kau tak apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru. Diapun berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh. Shikamaru melihat gadis itu dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kedua matanya tak teralihkan kala menatap paras cantik gadis itu. Si Tuan Mendokusei terpesona pada gadis berkulit putih itu.

_Kulit putihnya.. Kedua bola mata hitamnya.. Rambut pirangnya.. Tubuhnya yang langsing.. Sempurna.._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu sedikit lebih ramah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu beranjak pergi tapi pemuda itu mendahuluinya. Menghadangnya dengan lengan kanannya yang direntangkan.

"Sumimasen, kalau tida keberatan..bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru," ucap pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

"Namaku Temari," ucap gadis itu seraya membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kemana? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, tempat tujuanku dekat dari sini. Jalan kaki juga sudah cukup."

_Gadis yang mandiri dan dewasa. Aku suka itu._

"Oh.."

Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kurasa, dia gadis idamanku."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menuju tempat teman-temannya berada. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua mata Shikamaru menangkap secarik kertas tebal. Diapun memungut kertas itu. Di atasnya terlihat sebuah foto seorang gadis bermabut pirang.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hi all. Apa kabar?<p>

Maaf ya Death Game lama gak berlanjut. Tapi sekarang udah lanjut.

Kali ini masih ber-angst-ria. Hahaha.. Dan Konoha Thief telah beraksi kembali.

Makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini.

Review please..


	5. Level 5: Guide

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, _shonen-ai_, romance, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Summary: **Shikamaru jatuh cinta pada Temari, musuhnya sendiri. Apakah hal itu akan membuatnya berhenti menjadi Konoha Thief? Bagaimana dengan pendapat teman-teman se-genk-nya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

Dan sebelum membaca periksa "Warning" pada setiap chapter, karena tiap chapter akan berbeda-beda temanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**misyel**_: Mkch udah review. Iya, gpp kok. Soal Shikamaru, dia emang kubuat suka sm Temari.

_**Kazuma B'Tomat**_: Chapter ini diberi romance. Dan maaf, kubuat ada shonen-ai-nya. Mkch udah review.

_**Akane Yumi**_: Mkch udah review dan mkch juga atas pujiannya. Sekarang diupdate!

Buat yg udah masukin fic ini dalam Story Alert dan Favorite Story kalian, mkch banyak: **Arisa Chikimitsu **dan **Akane Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>- Level 5: Guide -<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri.<p>

"Kurasa dia gadis idamanku."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menuju tempat teman-temannya berada. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua mata Shikamaru menangkap secarik kertas tebal. Diapun memungut kertas itu. Di atasnya terlihat sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang.

* * *

><p><strong>SABAKU TEMARI<strong>

**-INSPEKTOR KEPOLISIAN SUNA-**

* * *

><p>Kedua mata Shikamaru melebar. Tersirat tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis pada kartu nama itu.<p>

_Gadis itu seorang polisi? Ini berbahaya, tapi..justru karena berbahaya hal ini menjadi semakin menarik. Ini seperti di dalam game. Dimana untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mustahil harus berani mencoba dan mengambil resiko kehilangan banyak point,_ pikir Shikamaru.

Dia menyeringai senang.

"GAME ON!" ucapya lirih.

Shikamaru mencari sosok gadis pirang itu di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Cukup sulit untuk mencarinya. Mengingat tempat dia berada saat ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang paling terkenal di Tokyo. Berbagai macam toko mulai dari toko pakaian sampai toko elektronik, department store, restoran, kedai, dan sebagainya berderet-deret rapi di pinggir jalan baik sebelah kanan maupun kiri.

"Mendokusei," gumamnya tidak jelas.

Shikamaru menyusuri jalanan yang kemungkinan dilalui Temari. Dari kejauhan punggung gadis pirang itu terlihat. Dengan cepat Shikamaru berlari untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Dia tidak mau sampai kehilangan jejak gadis yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya itu. Temari berbelok di perempatan terdekat. Lalu dia terus berjalan dan sampai di depan sebuah toko CD/DVD.

Temari berdiri di depan toko itu dengan perasaan bimbang. Dia terdiam di sana selama beberapa detik. Tanpa disadarinya, Shikamaru memperhatikan gerak-gerik Temari sedari tadi.

_Apa yang dilakukannya?_ Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Tak lama kemudian Temari memasuki toko CD/DVD itu. Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Berbagai macam CD/DVD berjajar rapi pada tempatnya pada rak-rak yang berderet dengan rapi. Lalu di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa _headphone_ disertai CD/DVD Player Music yang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin mencoba lagu yang dipilihnya sebelum dibeli. Banyak poster-poster penyanyi baik dari lokal maupun Internasional terpampang jelas di etalase dan menghiasi dinding-dinding putih itu.

.

**[**_**FLASHBACK**_**]**

Kursi-kursi tertata dengan rapi di depan meja panjang layaknya ruang rapat di kantor pada umumnya. Beberapa cangkir teh hangat diletakkan di atas meja itu. Beberapa orang penting dari pihak kepolisian duduk di atas kursi-kursi itu. Suasana ruang rapat di gedung Kantor Kepolisian Kiri itu terasa tegang, panas, dan penat. Sebagian besar peserta rapat mengerutkan dahi mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berdiam diri menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari sang pemimpin rapat. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang poninya sedikit menutupi matanya bagian kanan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kegagalan yang terjadi pada penyergapan di Kiri Diamond Museum adalah terputusnya sistem komunikasi. Dan hal itupun juga terjadi pada saat penyerangan terhadap markas musuh oleh Kepolisian Konoha," terang sang Kepala Kepolisian Ame.

"Itu benar. Ketika tim ANBU menyerang, Konoha Thief mampu mengacaukan sistem komunikasi mereka. Itu artinya mereka bukanlah perampok sembarangan," tambah Jiraiya selaku Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

"Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang ahli komputer," tebak Temari yang duduk di depan Jiraiya.

"Kami juga menduga hal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kami berkomunikasi?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menggunakan _wireless_, maka kita gunakan _walkie-talkie_," jawab Jiraiya.

"Apa? _Wakie-Talkie_?"

"Itu kan cara kuno.."

Terdengar gumaman dan juga keluhan dari sebagian besar peserta rapat.

"BRAK!"

Wanita berambut merah itu menggebrak meja tiba-iba.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara! Kalau kita tetap menggunakan wireless dan kita terjebak dengan jebakan musuh, maka kita hanya akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kita akan kehilangan banyak korban. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi," papar wanita itu kesal.

"Nona Terumi Mei, tolong bersabarlah," ujar Jiraiya mengingatkan.

Terumi Mei duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan nona Terumi benar. Akupun juga sama. Untuk apa kita mengorbankan banyak polisi yang tewas? Lawan kita bukan anak-anak biasa. Mereka pintar, terampil, dan juga licik," lanjut Jiraiya.

Salah seorang pria berambut coklat berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang nona Terumi usulkan," ucapnya mantap.

"Genma? Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

Inspektor Genma dari kepolisian Konoha mengangguk singkat.

"Saya Shizune, inspektor kepolisian Senju, juga setuju," timpal wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

"Aku juga," sahut Temari.

Tidak lama kemudian semua peserta rapat menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai tanda setuju atas usulan Terumi Mei. Terumi tersenyum bahagia. Dan dengan itupun rapat antar kepolisian di Tokyo inipun ditutup.

**[**_**END FLASHBACK**_**]**

.

Temari terus memperhatikan dan membaca satu demi satu deretan CD/DVD di depannya. Kedua mata coklatnya membaca setiap judulnya dengan cepat.

Sementara itu di sisi lain toko terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan aksen putih di beberapa bagian, tengah menyusuri deretan rak-rak itu dengan _roller blade_ pada kedua kakinya. Dandanan harajuku yang dikenakannya cukup mencolok. Kedua bola mata hijau emerald miliknya menangkap sosok Temari. Gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah CD dari deretan CD di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya seorang pemuda dari arah belakangnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"Mencari inspirasi. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

"Gadis itu seorang polisi, dia adalah kakak perempuan Gaara. Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengannya. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Karena kalau kau keberatan, aku pasti akan langsung memberitahu Sasuke mengenai masalah ini."

"Tapi, lakukanlah dengan hati-hati."

"Like I never did."

"Oya, kau bilang dia kakak perempuan Gaara?"

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu? Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang turun-temurun menjadi seorang polisi. Kecuali Yashamaru, pamannya yang menjadi detektif. Kudengar kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kankurou tidak lama lagi akan menjadi polisi juga."

"Keluarga polisi, eh? Boleh juga."

Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dari Sakura tapi kedua matanya masih tetap mengawasi sosok Temari dari kejauhan.

Sakura meluncur ke arah CD Player Music yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Temari berada. Dipasangnya CD yang diambilnya pada tempatnya. Lalu memakai _headphone_ dan seolah-olah menikmati apa yang sedang didengarnya. Temari berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura memberikan _headphone_-nya pada Temari.

"Cobalah," bujuk Sakura ramah.

"Arigato," ucap Temari seraya memakai _headphone_ itu.

Jari telunjuk tangan kiri Sakura menekan tombol 'Next Track' tanpa sepengetahuan Temari.

Suara dentingan harpa terdengar..

"_..Kyozou no rakuen no hate no_  
><em>Fukai fukai daichi no soko de<em>  
><em>Tada hitori inori no uta o<em>  
><em>Utai tsuzuru sadame<em>

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara_  
><em>Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi<em>  
><em>Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de<em>  
><em>Sadame ni mi o sasagu..<em>"

_Lagu ini.. Tidak mungkin.._

Tiba-tiba terbayang suatu ingatan dalam kepala Temari. Walau hanya samar-samar, dia bisa merasakan perasaan para polisi dan karyawan museum yang dibantai oleh Konoha Thief. Seperti kilasan balik. Temari melihat bagaimana para perampok itu menghadapi setiap lawan mereka yang muncul, bagaimana cara mereka berkelahi, dan bagaimana kekuatan mereka. Meski hanya samar-samar.

Temari langsung melepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya. Diedarkannya kedua matanya mencari sosok gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi gadis itu telah pergi. Diapun segera berlari keluar.

_Gadis itu..apa mungkin dia..?_

"BRUG!"

"Ah! Gomen nasai, nona," ucap seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja menabrak Temari.

Gadis pirang itu jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Temari.

Temari mendongak ke atas. Kedua mata Temari dan pemuda itu bertemu.

"Kau lagi," ucap Temari sinis.

"Rupanya Temari-san. Sepertinya kita memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di situasi seperti ini ya? Maaf sudah tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Pemuda itu membantu Temari bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Nara Shikamaru?" panggil Temari datar.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengikutiku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku mengikutimu seperti seorang _stalker_?"

"..."

"Kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu, kau terlalu naïf Nona. Kita bertemu lagi di sini hanyalah suatu kebetulan. Dan kebetulan juga akulah yang menabrakmu lagi. Kupikir kau gadis yang dewasa dan juga pintar. Tapi rupanya kau hanyalah gadis yang sama dengan lainnya. _Ordinary girl_."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat itu. Wajahnya yang malas terlihat marah dan kesal atas tuduhan Temari tadi. Sementara Temari hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi. Sepertinya Temari shock ada yang mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padanya. Dia kesal, dia geram, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah.

_Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Kami baru bertemu sekali dan bertemu kembali di tempat tak terduga seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dia sengaja mengikutiku? Apa ini efek dari pekerjaanku menjadi polisi? Aku jadi..sering mencurigai orang lain._

Temari menoleh dan berlari mengejar Shikamaru yang semakin jauh.

"Tunggu!" teriak Temari.

Tapi sayang, suasana ramai di jalanan membuatnya tak mendengar suara Temari. Temari berlari sambil menghindari beberapa pejalan kaki yang berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya. Jaraknya dengan Shikamru tinggal dua meter. Tiba-tiba..

"BRUAG..! AW!"

Kaki kanan Temari menyandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke depan. Tubuh Temari yang kehilangan keseimbangan tak sengaja menabrak Shkamaru yang ada tepat di depannya. Akhirnya dua pemuda-pemudi itupun jatuh ke atas trotoar dengan posisi Shikamaru terjatuh tengkurap di bawah Temari.

"Aw..sakit..," keluh Shikamaru.

Menyadari posisinya saat ini Temari segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku," ujar Temari meminta maaf.

Shikamaru mencoba bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh. Diapun melihat sosok di sampingnya dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kau lagi. Mau apa sekarang? Seelah menuduhku men-_stalker_-mu, sekarang kau mau menuduhku melakukan tindakan tidak sopan?" tanya Shikamaru sarkastik.

"Ka, kapan aku bicara begitu?"

"Kau belum mengatakannya, tapi hanya soal waktu sampai kau mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak akan menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Akulah yang salah. Gomen nasai."

"Hn, kumaafkan."

"Maukah kau minum kopi denganku?"

"Huh?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Mendokusei. Ya sudahlah.."

_Rencanaku berhasil. Fufufu.._

Tanpa diketahui Temari, Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. Lalu Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari tempat itu. Sementara itu Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang itu dari seberang jalan. Sakura menyeringai.

_Jadi..kau jatuh cinta padanya, Shikamaru?_

.

.

.

**[02.46 PM]**

Sebuah mansion bergaya tradisional berdiri dengan megahnya di antara padang rumput yang luas. Suasana tenang dan damai amat terasa pada mansion itu. Wajar saja, karena mansion itu jauh dari daerah perkotaan. Di sekitar mansion tumbuh banyak pepohonan sakura yang bersemi walau bukan pada musimnya. Agak jauh dari mansion itu terlihat sebuah bangunan dengan empat pilar. Jalanan menuju bangunan itu berbatu kerikil kecil dengan bunga-bunga kecil menghiasi pada sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Di bangunan berpilar empat itu terlihat sebuah meja ala lesehan diatur sedemikian rupa di atas panggung kayu kecil. Di atas setiap meja terdapat satu pot bonsai bunga sakura yang indah. Di sediakan pula bantal untuk duduk. Di sudut ruangan terdapat kolam kecil dengan tiga ikan mas koki. Lampu-lampunya seperti lampu lampion yang digantung di atas. Luar biasa ala Jepang-nya.

Lima pemuda dan pemudi berpakaian yukata duduk saling berhadap-hadapan mengitari meja itu. Di atas meja terdapat banyak hidangan yang wanginya dapat menggugah selera.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Tadi aku mengamati daerah Kiri. Sepertinya mereka mengumpulkan polisi Konoha, Suna, Kumo, dan juga Ame untuk membentuk aliansi," jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin mereka hanya sedang rapat dengan para kepolisian Tokyo," terka Hinata.

"Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan. Itu tidak akan berhasil untuk mengalahkan kita," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Huh? Polisi-polisi bodoh," hina Sasuke.

"Sakura, dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau kan sepupunya."

"Sepupu jauh. Dan lagi ada hal penting yang harus kalian tahu tentangnya."

"Apa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Shikamaru jatuh cinta pada kakak perempuan Gaara, Temari."

Kedua mata Gaara melebar begitu mendengar nama kakaknya disebut Sakura. Dia langsung menoleh ke arha gadis pink itu.

"Kau terkejut mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Shikamaru jatuh cinta pada musuh terbesar kita, anggota kepolisian. Ini bukan hal bagus," sahut Sasuke.

"Dan orang itu adalah kakakku," sahut Gaara dengan nada kurang suka.

"Tapi kalau kita bi, bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk mencaritahu apa rencana mereka..mu, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau Shikamaru dekat dengan Temari-nee," timpal Hinata.

"Err..aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku setuju dengan usul Hinata," jawab Sakura.

"Itu terlalu beresiko," tambah Gaara.

"Kau tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak baik kalau kita dekat dengan para polisi itu."

"Karena Neji?" sahut Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan, jangan diungkit..," cegah Hinata.

Mendadak Gaara terdiam. Ditundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bicara sepatah kata apapun.

"Gomen," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Gaara berjalan keluar meninggalkan keempat temannya begitu saja. Luka yang ada di hatinya perlahan terbuka kembali. Sementara keempat temannya saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata menatap Sakura yang menikmati teh hijaunya dengan santai.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura _innocent_.

"Kenapa kau ungkit soal Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kesal melihatnya seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin Shikamaru memiliki hubungan dengan Temari."

"Aku juga memiliki pendapat sama dengan Gaara. Tapi setidaknya kita lebih menghargai perasaannya."

"Pembicaaran tentang Neji adalah hal yang sensitif untuk Gaara," tambah Sasuke.

"Gomen nasai," ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Minta maaflah pada Gaara, bukan pada kami."

"A, ano..kalau tidak salah besok kan hari 'itu'..," ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**[NEXT DAY..]**

Sebuah kafe bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan menjadi saksi bisu Shikamaru duduk bersama dengan seorang gadis pirang. Kafe di wilayah Kiri itu terlihat mewah dengan perabotannya baik meja mauun kursi yang berhias mewah. Pegangan kursinya seperti berlapis emas. Shikamaru dan gadis itu megambil tempat duduk tepat di tengah ruangan. Mereka bercengkerama dan tertawa bersama. Terlihat menikmati waktu siang mereka. Di depannya mereka ada dua piring makanan mereka sebagai makan siang mereka.

"Jadi..kau seorang polisi?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya. Karena itulah kemarin aku menuduhmu tanpa alasan. Maaf sudah mencurigaimu," jelas gadis itu, Temari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lalu apa kau juga menangani kasus Konoha Thief?"

"Begitulah. Kasus yang berat."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sering membaca beritanya di koran."

"Terlibat dalam kasus sebesar itu, semoga aku bisa meyelesaikannya dengan selamat."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Karena..kalau wajah cantikmu sampai tergores, akan sangat disayangkan."

Shikamaru mulai melancarkan serangan rayuannya pada Temari. Tapi sang gadis hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Shikamaru-kun," panggil Temari.

"Ya?"

"Kau laki-laki yang baik, tapi usiamu ada di bawahku."

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan lelaki yang lebih muda? Atau aku bukan tipemu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..kupikir ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Karena pekerjaanmu?"

"Salah satunya itu."

"Polisi atau bukan, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya. Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku. Di masyarakat luas, kita sama seperti mereka. Manusia biasa. Pekerjaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Aku tidak keberatan dengan usiamu di atasku, aku juga tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi..pekerjaanku penuh resiko. Kau tidak tahu kapan kau akan kehilanganku." Temari menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Sebelum semuanya lebih jauh, lebih baik kita berteman saja.."

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Apa kau bilang?'.

"Gomen.."

"Haah.. Temari-san, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengenggam kedua tangan Temari dengan erat. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah tidak takut akan apapun.

"Percayalah padaku," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Temari menutup kedua matanya, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Brrt..brrt.."

Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar.

"Maaf, aku menerima telpon sebentar."

Shikamaru melepas genggaman tangannya lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Tertera nama Sakura pada layar ponselnya. Ditekannya tombol hijau pada keypad-nya.

"_Shikamaru, kau ada dimana?_" tanya Sakura di ujung telpon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"_Oh..kau bersama gadis itu. Kuberitahu satu hal, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah mengetahui kedekatanmu dengannya._"

"Kau.."

"_Ya, aku yang memberitahu mereka. Mereka berhak mengetahuinya,_" potong Sakura cepat.

"Mendokusei. Kenapa kau mengganggu kencanku?"

"_Kau lupa ini hari apa? Kita harus segera ke sana. Yang lainnya sudah berkumpul. Cepat kemari._"

"Hai'..hai'.."

"Tuut..tuut..tuut.."

Sakura menutup telponnya begitu saja. Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Sementara Temari menatapnya curiga.

"Maaf, tadi sepupuku. Dia bilang aku melupakan janji dengan teman-temanku," jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku kan tidak bertanya," ujar Temari datar.

"Tapi kedua matamu sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Temari tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Mereka sudah menungguku. Nanti malam akan kuhubungi. Jaa.."

"Jaa.."

Shikamaru memakai jaket hitamnya yang disampirkan di kursinya. Diapun berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

_Sial! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hari sepenting ini?_

Di saat yang sama di lain tempat, Gaara yang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu di antara rerumputan hijau. Kedua tangannya membawa seikat bunga lavender. Jalan berbatu yang dilewatinya berubah menjadi jalan biasa. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat bebatuan balok yang disusun dengan sedemikian rupa. Di atas batu-batu balok itu terukir sebuah nama. Ya, saat ini Gaara berada di area pemakaman.

Kaki jenjang Gaara melangkah semakin jauh di area makam itu. Lalu da berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan. Menatap nama yang terukir indah pada batu itu. Wajah Gaara menyiratkan kesedihannya. Perlahan air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Diusapnya dengan cepat air mata yang membasahi ppinya itu.

"Hari ini aku datang lagi. Sama seperti tahun lalu," ucapnya pelan. "Aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu, lavender."

Gaara menaruh bunga itu di bawah batu nisan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Keadaanku di sini baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat dan menghindari makanan yang tidak sehat. Aku menepati janjiku kan?"

Gaara menggit bibir bawahnya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya.

_Seandainya kau masih hidup..?_

.

.

.

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar di tepi jalan. Paras tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nafasnya memburu. Pemuda itu mengejar pemuda berambut merah itu. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu meraih lengan kanan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang hingga membuatnya harus menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Kedua iris hijau jade miliknya menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu tajam. Jade bertemu lavender.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu datar.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Gaara. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak menepati janjiku padaku. Tapi.."

"Aku mengerti. Pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada dengan janjimu padaku. Ya kan Neji?"

Neji menatap Gaara dengan pandangan melembut. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Gaara dan ditaruhnya tepat di jantungnya.

"Rasakan detak jantungku ini Gaara. Tidak pernah sekalipun sengaja tidak menepati janjiku. Setelah pekerjaanku selesa, aku berjanji kita akan pergi bersama ke tempat itu. Kita akan menemui orang tuamu bersama-sama dan menghadapinya bersama pula," ujar Neji.

"Aku benci dengan pekerjaanmu menjadi polisi," gumam Gaara lirih.

"Ha ha ha.."

"Neji..bagaimana kalau mereka tidak setuju?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap bersama denganmu karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

Neji menarik tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Gaara membalas pelukan Neji.

"Pipipip..pipipip.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Neji memecah keheningan di antara dua pemuda tampan itu. Neji menerima panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

_Pekerjaan lagi_..keluh Gaara seraya melepas pelukannya pada Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji pada sang penelpon _to-the-point_.

"_Para penjahat itu melarikan diri dari arah jalan Mizu ke arah jalan Nami. Kau bisa mengejarnya?_" tanya sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah rekan Neji di kepolisian.

_Jalan Nami kan di sini._

"Baik aku akan mengejarnya."

Neji memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali pada sakunya. Tiba-tiba beberapa pengendara sepeda motor melintas di depan Neji dan Gaara. Mereka mengenakan sepeda motor hitam dengan topeng _skull_ menghiasi kepala mereka. Topeng _skull_ itu membuat wajah mereka sulit untuk diidentifikasi. Neji menatap kerumunan pengendara itu sekilas lalu berlari ke arah sepeda motornya yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Dengan cepat Neji memakai helm-nya dan menaiki sepeda motor ninja-nya.

"Tunggu!" seru Gaara tiba-tiba. "Aku ikut."

"Tapi Gaara ini berbahaya," cegah Neji.

"Aku menginginkannya, Neji."

"Baiklah..as you wish."

Pemuda berambut coklat itupun melajukan sepada motornya di jalan raya dengan Gaara diboncengannya. Gaara memeluk Neji dari belakang. Kedua mata mengamati setiap jalan yang dilaluinya untuk menemukan para pengendara motor yang menjadi buruannya. Dia menemukan mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan. Neji memutar gasnya untuk menambah kecepatannya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" serunya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk seraya memeluk Neji lebih erat.

_Di suasana setegang ini, kehangatan Gaara benar-benar penyelamatku._

Sepeda motor Neji mendekat ke arah salah satu di antara mereka. Ditembaknya ban sepeda motor pengendara itu. Tepat sasaran. Sepeda motor itupun mendadak oleng dan jatuh beserta pengendaranya. Kawanan pengendara yang berada di depan mendengar suara tubrukan. Mereka melihat Neji dan sepeda motornya melalui kaca spion mereka.

"Sial! Polisi itu mengejar kita," umpat salah seorang pengendara.

"Kita berpencar," perintah sang Ketua.

"Baik, Ketua!" jawab anak buahnya serempak.

Dua-tiga orang dari mereka melambatkan laju sepeda motor mereka, lalu berbelok kiri pada gang kecil. Lainnya berbelok ke arah sebaliknya. Mereka berpencar. Tanpa pikir panjang Neji mengejar sang Ketua kelompok itu yang masih melaju di depan. Diapun menambah kecepatannya untuk menyamakan posisi dengan sang pengendara. Sayangnya tiba-tiba pengendara itu mengerem mendadak. Neji membelalakan kedua matanya. Kini sang pengejarlah yang dikejar. Pengendara itu berbalik yang mengejar Neji dan Gaara sebagai sasaran mereka.

Sang ketua pengendara bermotor itu megeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah katana panjang dengan bilah yang tajam. Neji melihatnya melalui kaca spion motornya.

_Sial! Kalau mereka sampai mengejar, nyawa kami menjadi taruhannya._

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus melindungi Gaara._

Sepeda motor Neji melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan ibu kota yang ramai. Berlari lincah menghindari setiap pengendara yang berusaha mendekat sambil menghindari kendaraan lain yang melaju di jalan yang sama. Semakin lama semakin melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itupun berbelok di jalanan yang cukup sepi untuk mengurangi adanya korban jiwa yang tidak diharapkan. Mereka masih mengejar.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah truk dari arah depan. Motor Neji tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Neji membelokkan setirnya dengan extrem.

"CKRIIIT..."

Suara ban truk bergesekan dengan aspal menimbulkan suara decitan yang membuat orang miris ketika mendengarnya. Truk itu berhenti dan motor itu berhasil menghindarinya, tidak sampai bertabrakan dengan truk itu. Gaara menghela nafas lega. Dan para pengendara motor yang tadi mengejarnya tidak nampak lagi. Mungkin mereka telah kehilangan jejak Neji.

"Gaara," panggil Neji tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau duga."

Neji tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Kalau kita selamat dari situasi ini, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke taman bermain," janji Neji pada sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba waktu di sekitar Gaara seolah berhenti. Gaara terdiam, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Di wajahnya muncul semburat pink. Diapun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Neji.

_Suki da yo, Neji.._

Di jalanan yang panjang dan lurus, motor Neji melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Neji dan Gaara merasa lega telah berhasil meloloskan diri dari mereka. Tapi ketenangan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Sekawanan pengendara motor yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini telah mengikutinya kembali. Mereka menemukan jejak motor Neji.

_Mereka di sini._

Dengan sigap Neji berbalik arah dan berbelok ke arah rel kereta api yang palangnya telah tertutup. Sebuah kereta Shinkansen terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kejauhan. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Neji tidak punya pilihan lain, maju atau tertangkap. Dan Neji meilih ntuk mengambi resiko. Dia menabrak palangan pintu rel yang sudah menutup itu. Palangan itu terbelah menjadi dua. Serpihan-serpihannya hancur ke atas aspal. Kereta api itu tinggal empat meter lagi Sepeda motor Neji melaju melntasi rel kereta. Apakah dia akan berhasil melewatinya?

"BROOOM..JESS..JESS..BROOM..!"

Sementara itu kawanan pengendara bermotor itu mengerem sepeda motornya mendadak. Mereka tidak mengambil resiko yang diambil Neji. Mereka hanya mengamati adegan yang dilakukan Neji dan Gaara. Terlalu beresiko. Dan sepeda motor Neji melintasi rel kereta Itu dengan selamat. Nyaris saja. Jika Neji salah memperhitungkan beberapa inchi saja, nyawanya dan Gaara kini sudah tiada. Sepeda motor itu kembali melaju di jalanan.

"CKIIIRT..!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang penyeberang jalan di tengah jalan. Neji membanting setirnya ke kanan untuk menghindar, tapi ada sebuah truk yang mucul dari arah kanan. Neji tidak sempat menghindar. Gaara menutup kedua matanya. Dengan sigap diremnya sepeda motornya. Sepeda motor itu miring dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi masih melaju dengan keadaan mendatar. Truk itu berhenti. Motor Neji berhenti setelah membentur truk itu. Tubuh Neji tertindih badan motornya. Sementara Gaara terpental ke pinggir jalan dalam keadaan tengkurap. Helm yang dipakainya pecah, begitu pula dengan helm yang dipakai Neji. Darah mengalir dari kepala Neji.

"Uhuk..uhuk..hoek!"

Gaara memuntahkan darahnya. Rasa nyeri mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan putihnya yang mulus terkena serpihan kaca yang menggoreskan luka di sana. Kepalanya yang terbentur pembatas jalan terasa pening. Gaara berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dia berusaha berdiri, tapi kaki kirinya merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa. Kaki kirinya terkilir, atau mungkin patah. Dia tidak tahu. Hanya satu tekadnya saat ini, berada di samping Neji.

"Ne, Neji..," panggil Gaara seraya melihat ke arah truk.

Neji berada di bawah sepeda motornya, terhimpit sepeda motornya sendiri. Kedua mata Gaara langsung melebar. Diapun merangkak menuju tempat orang yang dicintainya berada. Gaara mencoba menyingkirkan sepeda motor itu, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup. Padahal sepeda motor itu sebagian besar sudah remuk. Gaara duduk di samping Neji. Dipangkunya kepalanya Neji yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Cairan merah itu membasahi tangan putih Gaara. Gaara melihatnya dengan perasaan shock. Diperhatikannya tubuh sang kekasih yang terluka parah di berbagai tempat.

"Neji! Bangunlah! Neji! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Gaara berusaha menyadarkan Neji.

Cairan bening merembes dari kedua kelopak mata Gaara.

"Neji..jangan tinggalkan aku..!"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Neji bergerak. Neji membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Gaara yang sedih dan menangis.

"Ja, jangan..menangis..Ga, Gaara..," ucap Neji terbata.

Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Neji! Jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan menolongmu. Aku yakin ambulans akan segera datang," ujar Gaara berpikiran positif.

Tapi Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya kakiku su, sudah tidak bisa digerakan lagi. Per-percuma saja."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita berdua pasti selamat! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Gaara kembali menangis.

"Gaara..de, dengarkan aku baik-baik.. Mu, mungkin ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

"Jangan katakan itu. Jangan katakan itu!"

"Dengarkan aku.."

"Tidak! Kita pasti selamat dari semua ini.."

Perlahan tangan kiri Neji bergerak. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya tangan kiri itu menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan lembut. Mengusap air matanya.

"Aku ti-tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis."

"Neji.."

"A, aku punya permintaan terakhir. Aku ingin..me-melihat senyummu, Gaara. Se-senyum..mu adalah yang terindah dari lainnya..," pinta Neji.

Gaara menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Menatap Neji dengan sendu. Dia menunduk dalam diam. Lalu menegakkan wajahnya. Sambil menahan tangis, Gaara menunjukkan senyumnya yang terindah pada Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu..Neji.."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Neji tersenyum melihatnya.

"Teruslah hidup..Ga, Gaara.."

Tangan kiri Neji jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu Neji menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Diapun menutup kedua matanya. Kali ini untuk selamanya. Tubuh Neji terbujur kaku dalam pelukan Gaara, kekasihnya.

_Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku selalu tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu.._

Gaara terdiam di tempatnya.

"NEJI...!" teriak Gaara mengiringi kepergian Neji.

**[_END FLASHBACK_]**

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Sakura, kau.."

"Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin. AKu sudah keterlaluan," potong Sakura cepat.

"Tak apa. Kita kan teman," ujar Gaara.

Di belakang Sakura dan Gaara berdirilah Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan Shikamaru. Seluruh anggota Konoha Thief telah berkumpul. Mereka semua berpakaian formal serba hitam, khusus untuk hari ini. Hari peringatan kematian Neji. Hinata berjalan maju ke depan. Lalu meletakkan bunga lavender yang dibawanya di samping bunga yang tadi dibawa Gaara. Dia berdiri di samping kiri Gaara.

"Neji-niisan, hari ini adikmu datang untuk berkunjung. Aku harap kau tenang di alam sana. Dan sesuai janjiku padamu, aku akan menjaga kakak ipar dengan baik," ujar Hinata lemah lembut.

"Kakak ipar?" tanya Naruto seraya meliri ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe. Maksudnya itu Gaara," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dasar Teme. Aku kan tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi mereka kan belum menikah."

"Belum menikah secara resmi."

"Mereka telah menikah di kuil beberapa tahun lalu tidak lama setelah mereka jadian," tambah Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

Gaara masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap nama "Hyuuga Neji" yang terukir di batu nisan itu. Terbayang olehnya saat-saat indah saat bersama dengan Neji beberapa tahun silam. Dan juga senyum Neji saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Neji. Akan kubalaskan dendammu pada para polisi itu. Merekalah penyebab kematianmu. Padahal kau sedang cuti, tapi mereka memintamu bekerja. Mereka egois. Mereka akan menerima balasan setimpal. Akan kuwujudkan itu," ujar Gaara.

"Dan kami..teman-teman Gaara, akan menjaga Gaara dan membantunya membalaskan dendamnya," sahut Sakura.

"Kami juga memiliki dendam pada mereka," tambah Hinata.

"Ya, dendam yang akan membawa para polisi itu ke nereka," tambah Naruto.

"Mendokusei. Akupun akan membantu," timpal Shikamaru.

"Dendam teman kami adalah dendam kami juga," ujar Sasuke mantap.

Keenam remaja itu saing berpandangan masing-masing lalu menyeringai licik. Mereka memberi hormat pada Neji sebelum pergi dari makam itu. Lalu Konoha Thief berjalan meninggalkan area makam itu, kecuali Gaara. Dia masih menatap makam itu sejenak lebih lama.

_Kau telah tinggalkan hati yang terdalam..  
>Hingga tiada cinta yang tersisa di jiwa..<em>

Gaara berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya paling di belakang sendiri.

_Neji.. Selamanya..aku hanya mencintaimu._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi.. Yo! Wind is back!<p>

Maaf ya lama gak update. Fiuh..chapter ini berat nulisnya, _romance straight_.

Tapi aku masukin _yaoi_ juga sih..hehe..

Gomen ya kalo ada readers yang kurang suka, aku cuma ingin membuat fic ini lebih bervariasi..

Buat Neji Lovers, maaf ya bikin Neji mati..

Oya, tiap chapter warning-nya beda..jadi jangan sampe lupa..

Review Please..


	6. Level 6: Resume

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**DEATH GAME**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, crime, action, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New Police Story belongs to Jackie Chan and JCE Movies Limited

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, hurt/comfort, mengandung adegan sedikit GORE, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Summary: **Konoha Thief kembali beraksi, Temari mendapat tugas menangkap mereka. Berhasilkah dia? Akankah rahasia Shikamaru terbongkar?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari film "**New Police Story**" (Jackie Chan) dengan alur dan cerita sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

Dan sebelum membaca periksa "Warning" pada setiap chapter, karena tiap chapter akan berbeda-beda temanya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Level 6: Resume -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[One Year Later..]<strong>

Langit terlihat gelap tanpa bintang. Bahkan sang rembulan enggan menampakkan wujudnya. Di malam tak berbintang itu seorang pemuda duduk termenung di atas pagar jembatan penyeberangan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap ke bawah. Di sana ada seorang pria tengah berjalan semboyongan dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat lusuh dan kumal. Wajahnya tidak terlihat bahagia. Tiba-tiba pemuda berjaket hoodie abu-abu itu menyeringai.

_Akhirnya kumenemukanmu._

Pemuda itu melompat turun dari atas jembatan. Dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan menuju tepi jalan. Dia mengikuti pria yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu. Tak ada gerakan sedikitpun. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya. Digoyangkannya tubuh pria itu untuk membangunkannya. Tapi tak ada reaksi.

"Ck, dia tertidur," gerutu pemuda itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dirangkulkannya tangan kanan pria itu pada bahunya. Tubuh pria itu dipapah dengan hati-hati. Pemuda yang terlihat masih berusia dua puluh lima tahunan itu berjalan menyusuri jalan kompleks apartment yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat itu berada.

"Berat juga," keluhnya begitu mencapai depan sebuah gedung apartment dengan empat lantai.

Termasuk gedung apartment kecil memang. Tapi bangunannya terlihat bersih dan para penghuninya hidup dalam kerukunan dan damai. Pemuda itu berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat apartment pria itu berada. Dengan langkah yang berat dia menggendong pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mencapai depan sebuah pintu putih dengan papan nama marga "Uzumaki" pada sebelah kanan pintu itu. Pemuda itu menurunkan pria itu dan mendudukkannya di depan pintu apartment itu.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa," ucap pemuda itu seraya pergi meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja.

Diapun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas lega. Sesampainya di luar gedung apartment ditatapnya langit hitam di angkasa. Bulan maupun bintang masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Tapi pemuda itu tersenyum.

_Aku yakin semua ini akan berhasil_..ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung besar berdiri kokoh di tengah pusat kota dan berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya. Gedung bernama Chidori Bank itu adalah sebuah bank swasta yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Banyak orang kaya yang menjadi nasabah bank itu. Karyawannya pun ramah-ramah, bekerja keras, dan profesional. Tapi..apakah mereka maish bisa profesional ketika dihadapkan dalam situasi ini?

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menyerupai nanas berdiri menatap Tokyo dari atas gedung Chidori Bank. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi topeng berwarna hijau. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah handgun di tangan kanan dan sebuah handycam di tangan kiri. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut pink panjang juga membawa benda yang sama di kedua tangannya. Wajah gadis cantik itu sebagian tertutupi oleh topeng pink yang dikenakannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Blue melalui sambungan _wireless_.

"Kapanpun, aku siap," jawab Pink dan Green.

"Lima detik sebelum game dimulai," ujar Red mengingatkan.

"Indigo, stand by," kata Indigo memberitahu.

"3..2..1..," ucap Yellow menghtung mundur.

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! ADA BOM DI GEDUNG INI, MOHON SEGERA MENINGGALKAN GEDUNG SECEPATNYA!"

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan lewat speaker yang terpasang di gedung itu. Orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya mendengarnya dan mereka panik. Mereka berlarian menuju pintu keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Saling berdesak-desakan, saling menginjak, dan juga mendorong. Para karyawanpun yang mendengarnya bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Mereka segera menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Tas, handpohone, dan barang berharga lainnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Nyawa mereka lebih penting daripada itu.

"Hahaha..lihat itu Red. Manusia memang bodoh. Bagitu disudutkan dalam situasi yang berbahaya mereka akan menunjukkan sifat alami mereka," ujar Blue seraya mengamati keadaan dengan teropongnya.

"Egois, mementingkan diri mereka sendiri," sahut Red dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka akan membunuh teman sendiri kalau perlu hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Orang-orang seperti itu pantas mati."

"_Kita tidak membunuh warga sipil. Jangan lupa hal itu, Blue_," ujar Green melalui sambungan _wireless_.

Blue mendengus.

"Ya, aku tahu. Target kita akan segera datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

Green dan Pink yang ada di atas gedung segera memasang tali dan kawat yang ada pada sabuk mereka pada pengait yang dipasang di tembok pembatas gedung. Dan merekapun melompat turun dari gedung itu. Terjun bebas. Lalu mereka berhenti di ketinggian yang sudah mereka tandai sebelumnya. Mereka berhenti di lantai tujuh, tempat penyimpanan brankas bank. Green dan Pink menatap kaca jendela gedung yang mengkilap.

"Dorr! Dorr!"

Mereka langsung menembak kaca jendela itu sampai pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Merekapun masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan berlari menuju tempat brankas Chidori Bank berada.

"Menurut denah gedung yang kudapat, brankas itu ada di sekitar sini," ujar Green seraya memeriksa data dnah yang ada pada laptopnya.

"Ruangan itu!" seru Pink seraya berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang terkunci rapat.

Dari pintunya yang terbuat dari besi sudah bisa dipastikan lagi kalau itu adalah brankas yang mereka cari.

"Hei! Kalian lama sekali!" keluh Yellow tiba-tiba muncul dari balik langit-langit gedung.

"Yellow?"

"Aku sudah membereskan kode brankasnya. Tinggal dibuka saja pintunya."

"Kerja bagus."

Pemuda bertopeng kuning itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Ketiga remaja itu segera masuk ke dalam brankas itu. Di dalam brankas itu ada banyak uang yang disusun rapi pada laci-laci transparan lemarinya. Bukan hanya uang, permata, berlian, dan perhiasan juga ada di sana. Ketiga remaja itu menyeringai. Dengan cepat dibukanya laci-laci itu dan memasukkan uangnya ke dalam tas ransel hitam di punggung mereka. Mereka memasukan perhiasan, permata, berlian, dan semacamnya ke dalam tas ransel mereka dengan cekatan.

Tak ada yang tersisa di brankas itu.

Sementara itu Blue dan Red memasang jebakan pada lantai dua dan tiga. Jebakan asap tidur.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian?" tanya Indigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara dua pemuda itu.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Red singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau sudah memasang kamera-kamera itu kan?" tanya Blue pada Indigo.

"Ya."

Lima belas menit kemudian pihak kepolisian datang ke gedung Chidori dan mengepung tempat itu. Mereka mengerahkan pasukan mereka dengan waspada. Banyak mobil polisi bersiaga di depan gedung. Tim SWAT memasuki gedung itu dengan waspada. Mereka mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Tanpa mereka sadari Blue, Red, dan Indigo melihat mereka dengan seringaian bagai singa kelaparan.

"DOR! DORR! DOR! DOR!"

Red menembaki mereka dari atas lengit-langit. Dia berpegangan pada kawat yang terpasang pada pengait. Beberapa anggota kepolisian jatuh bersimbah darah. Pemuda itu melompat turun ke bawah. Tepat di tengah-tengah tim SWAT yang mengepungnya. Dia menyringai lalu mulai menghajar mereka dengan tendangan dan pukulannya yang hebat.

Tak mau kalah dengan rekannya, Blue ikut turun ke dalam arena.

"DOOR..DZIING..DOOR..! DOR! DOR! DOOR..!"

Ditembakinya satu persatu polisi itu tepat sasaran. Tiba-tiba salah seorang polisi menodongkan handgunnya ke arah Blue dari belakang. Dengan tenang Blue menoleh ke belakang. Ditatapnya polisi itu dengan tajam. Diapun segera mencengkeram handgun polisi itu dan melucutinya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Polisi itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"DOR!"

Indigo menembaknya dari belakang. Kerjasama yang bagus.

Blue, Red, dan Indigo berlari menuju lantai empat tempat ketiga teman mereka yang lain menunggu. Tapi di tengah perjalanan mereka harus berhadapan dengan para polisi yang mengepung mereka.

"DOR..! DOR! DOR!"

Ketiga remaja itu menembaki para polisi itu tanpa ampun. Dalam sekejap mereka langsung jatuh tak berdaya. Di saat yang sama Green, Yellow, dan Pink keluar meninggalkan ruang brankas itu. Mereka turun ke lantai empat tempat mereka janji akan berkumpul kembali. Rupanya ketiga rekan mereka yang lain telah sampai lebih dulu.

"Sudah semuanya?" tanya Blue seraya menatap satu per satu temannya.

"Ya. Ini tasmu," jawab Pink seraya memberikan sebuah ransel hitam pada Blue.

Rupanya ketiga remaja yang menguras isi brankas itu bukan hanya menaruh uang-uang itu di ransel mereka, tapi juga mengisi ransel ketiga rekan mereka yang lain.

"BRAKK!"

Salah seorang polisi mendobrak pintu tempat mereka berada. Keenam remaja itu spontan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kalian sudah terkepung! Angkat tangan kalian ke atas!" ancam polisi pria itu.

"SHUUT..! SHUUT! SHUUT..!"

Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa polisi lain yang juga menodongkan handgun mereka ke arah Konoha Thief. Konoha Thief mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas. Tapi tiba-tiba Yellow melempar beberapa pisau ke arah polisi-polisi itu. Pisau-pisau itu mengenai leher dan organ vital mereka. Polisi-polisi itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Keenam remaja itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Huh, hanya polisi-polisi bodoh," gumam Yellow.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Indigo.

"Hn," sahut Blue.

"Ya. Kita pulang," tambah Green.

"DOR..! DOOR..! DORR!"

"Prang! Prang..!"

Red dan Pink menembaki kaca jendela di lantai itu. Kacapun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jangan bergerak!" seru seorang polisi wanita yang muncul di belakang mereka.

Reflek Green meraih handgun di sakunya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah polisi wanita itu dan menodongkan handgunnya ke -tiba kedua mata Green terbelalak. Dia mengenali suara polisi itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kedua handgun mereka mengacung ke arah lawan mereka masing-masing. Kelima teman Green berbalik dan menatap dua orang itu.

_Neesan?_ Pikir Red dalam hati.

_Tidak mungkin_..pikir polisi wanita itu. _Tatapan mata itu..?_

"Kau..?" tanya polisi pirang itu lirih. "Shikamaru..?

"Ya, ini aku Temari," jawab Green mengaku.

Ternyata polisi wanita itu adalah Temari, kekasih yang amat dicintai Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa?" tanya Temari tak mengerti.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu," ujar Green.

"Sejak awal kau hanya memanfaatkanku kan? Kau tahu aku polisi karena itulah kau mendekatiku."

"Tidak." Green menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main, mengejarmu sebagi bentuk permainan. Tapi..lambat laun aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau bohong! Katakan dengan jujur padaku sekarang juga!"

Kelima teman Green menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Lalu mereka meloncat dari jendela lantai empat itu turun ke bawah dengan kawat yang sebelumnya telah mereka pasang. Meninggalkan Green dan Temari di sana. Ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

.

.

.

**[_Flashback_]**

"Sampai dimana hubunganmu dengan kakakku?" tanya pemuda berambut merah _to-the-point_.

"Kami baru saling mengenal dan pergi bersama beberapa hari ini," jawab Green. "Jadi ini semua soal Temari, Red?"

"Bukan hanya soal Temari, tapi juga soal tim kita," sahut Pink.

"Kau dekat dengannya, pasti terlintas di kepalamu untuk selalu bersama dengannya kan?" tanya gadis berambut biru tua, Indigo.

"Aku memang menyukainya tapi hanya sekedar suka," ucap Green menanggapi.

"Jadi kau mau mempermainkan Neesan?" tanya Red tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak.."

"Kalau kau serius dengannya, kau hanya akan mengancam keberadaan kita sebagai Konoha Thief," potong pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, Blue.

"Blue, kau tidak bermaksud.."

Yellow tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, semua orang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Green mengacak rambutnya pelan. Lalu mengamati teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Green dengan nada serius.

Tak ada jawaban dari kelima temannya. Sebagian dari mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Yang lainnya sibuk menghabiskan camilan yang ada di atas meja panjang itu.

"Kujelaskan baik-baik semuanya, jadi tolong dengarkan dengan seksama," pinta Green. "Pertama, aku memang benar menyukai Temari, kakak perempuan Red. Kedua, walau aku menyukainya tapi tidak mungkin kami akan menikah. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu mendekati Neesan?" tanya Red dingin.

"Tujuanku? Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, itupun kalau kau menyetujuinya."

"…"

"Apa salahnya kalau aku menyukai seseorang?" tanya Green santai.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah," jawab Indigo pelan.

"Kalau kau bersama dengannya, kau tidak akan melupakan kami kan?" tanya Red seraya menatap ke dalam kedua mata Green.

"Ya. Kalian adalah sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara, aku tidak akan mengkhianati kalian."

"Kalau begitu kuizinkan."

**[_End Flashback_]**

.

.

.

Green masih menodongkan handgun silverya ke arah Temari. Begitu pula dengan Temari masih menodongkan handgun hitamnya pada Green. Dia shock mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah penjahat yang harus ditangkapnya. Mungkin harus dibunuhnya. Hatinya bimbang. Haruskah dia mempercayai Shikamaru atau menangkapnya sekarang juga? Dia tidak tahu. Seorang perampok dan seorang polisi takkan bisa bersama. Mereka saling bermusuhan.

"Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Temari dengan suara bergetar.

Green tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Perlahan-lahan dia menurunkan handgunnya.

"Bunuhlah aku, Temari," pinta Green tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Temari tidak mengerti.

"Itu pekerjaanmu kan? Kau bunuh saja aku, tembaklah aku."

Temari tertegun.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku tidak sanggup jika aku harus membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai," tutur Green.

"Pergilah," ujar Temari tiba-tiba.

Dia menurunkan handgunnya dan menatap Green dengan lembut.

"Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Karena aku pun..takkan sanggup untuk membunuhmu."

Temari tahu dia maupun Shikamaru berada pada posisi yang sama. Jika Temari menangkap Shikamaru, itu akan melukai perasaannya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah dari atasannya. Sementara itu Shkamaru juga takkan sanggup membunuh orang yang dicintainya walau dia musuhnya sekalipun. Mereka saling mencintai tapi mereka terlibat dalam situasi yang membuat mereka tak berdaya.

Ironis..

Green berbalik dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Dia melompat ke bawah. Meninggalkan Temari yang masih mematung di empatnya berdiri tadi.

_Semoga keputusanku kali ini adalah keputusan yang benar._

Tak lama kemudian beberpa polisi berdatangan ke tempat Temari berada saat ini. Mereka memeriksa tempat itu dengan teliti.

"Temari, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang polisi.

"Ya. Mereka kabur. AKu tidak bisa mengejar mereka," jawab Temari bohong.

"Sial!" umpat para polisi itu.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Nagato, inspektur kepolisian Tokyo itu masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya padahal sang mentari telah muncul di ufuk Timur. Menyinari kota itu, Tokyo, dan juga daerah-daerah lainnya. Dia terbaring di tempat tidur _queen size_-nya dengan tidak elitenya. Kepalanya ada di pinggir tempat tidur tanpa menggunakan bantal. Sedangkan kedua kakinya justru berada di atas bantal yang seharusnya dipakai kepalanya. Selimutnya yang lusuh sebagian jatuh ke lantai dan sebagian lagi menutupi bagian bawah tubuh pria berambut merah itu.

Keadaan kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 4x4 meter itu juga tak terlalu baik. Ya, bisa dibilang sangat berantakan. Kemeja, baju, jaket dan juga celananya tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Tidak bisa dibedakan mana baju yang bersih dan mana yang kotor. Semuanya bercampur meenjadi satu. Sepatu pantofelnya yang sebelah kanan berada di rak sepatu dan yang sebelah kiri berada di tempat sampah. Tak hanya itu, perabotan di kamarnya juga terlihat penuh debu seolah tak pernah disentuhnya atau dibersihkan satu kalipun.

"Ugh..," erang Nagato seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Sinar sang mentari menyusup melalui jendelanya. Hangat sinarnya menerpa pria itu. Perlahan-lahan terbukalah kedua matanya. Dia melirik ke arah jendelanya yang gordennya terbuka. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah membuka jendela itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya sendiri. Lalu siapa yang membuka jendela kamarnya? Apakah Konan datang ke apartmentnya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu?

Dengan malas dia beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Lalu diapun melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan kamar yang kacau itu. Begitu keluar dari kamar kedua matanya mengernyit heran. Lalu dikerjap-kerjapnya beberapa kali. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

_Apa aku masih mabuk?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kamar Nagato berhubungan dengan dapur. Begitu keluar dari kamar dia akan melihat dapur di depannya. Di dapur yang kecil itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam berhoodie dan bagian luarnya memakai apron merah di rumahnya. Nagato hanya melihat punggungnya, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu masih berusia belasan tahun.

_Siapa dia?_ Pikir Nagato.

"Cressh.."

Terdengar sesuatu jatuh di atas penggorengan dan menimbulkan suara yang menggoda perut yang tengah kelaparan. Sepertinya pemuda asing itu sedang memasak.

Nagato masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Nagato. Pemuda itu memiliki paras yang cukup manis dengan dua tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya hitam. Kulitnya putih. Dan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga normal.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Nagato.

"Oh, gomen na aku lupa memperkenalkan diri."

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Nagato dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namaku Inukiba Kazu, 11921, polisi Kusa. Aku yang akan menjadi partner barumu mulai hari ini," jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Partner? Aku tidak punya partner," ucap Nagato dingin seraya melangkah ke arah lemari pendingin.

Nagato membuka lemari pendingin itu. Dia mengambil sebotol bir. Kazu mengamati gerak-gerik Nagato dengan sekasma.

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kazu seraya merebut botol bir itu dari Nagato.

Dikembalikannya botol itu ke dalam kulkas. Lalu dia mengambil masakannya yang sudah matang. Diletakannya dua buah telur goreng di atas sebuah piring kecil. Kazu membawanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Di atas meja itu telah tersaji beberapa hidangan lezat lainnya, termasuk nasi yang sudah tanak. Kazu tersenyum lalu menggiring Nagato duduk di atas meja makan.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan. Aku sudah memasakkan semua ini untukmu, jadi ayo kita makan," ajak Kazu ceria.

"Aku tidak memintamu memasak untukku," sahut Nagato datar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ini kulakukan untuk kepuasan pribadi."

Kazu mencomot sebuah daging bakar yang ada di tengah meja makan. Semetara itu Nagato hanya duduk terdiam. Ditatapnya makanan-makanan itu tapi tak disentuhnya sedikitpun. Pandangannnya kosong seolah jiwanya tidak sedang berada di dalam raganya. Kazu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan makan paginya.

"Oya, tadi aku sudah membersihkan apartmentmu yang berantakan. Bukan bermaksud menghina tapi keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak membersihkannya, Nagato-san? Sampah-sampahnya sampai menumpuk. Tapi tenang saja, tadi sudah kubuang. Satu-satunya ruangan yang belum kubersihkan adalah kamarmu. Itu kan ruangan pribadimu jadi..aku tidak berani membersihkannya tanpa seizinmu," ujar Kazu panjang lebar.

Nagato hanya diam mendengarkannya bicara.

"Aku..tidak berselera makan," kata Nagato singkat.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali. Kazu menatapnya heran.

_Kenapa dia?_ Tanya Kazu penasaran.

Sepeninggal Nagato, Kazu melanjutkan makan paginya seorang diri. Diapun membereskan piring-piring dan mangkok yang ada di atas meja makan. Dicucinya piring-piring itu dan dikembalikan ke dalam rak piring dengan hati-hati. Dia menghela nafas di sela-sela kegiatannya. Selesai mencuci piring, Kazu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dia duduk di atas sofa putih gading yang nyaman. Dinyalakannya televisi di rumah itu.

.

.

.

**_["Berita utama hari ini."_**

**_"Konoha Thief kembali beraksi. Kali ini mereka merampok Chidori Bank yang ada di gedung Chidori. Dalam kasus perampokan ini lagi-lagi meninggalkan banyak korban dari pihak kepolisian. Tak ada konfirmasi lebih jelas berapa jumlah polisi yang terluka. Dikabarkan kalau Konoha Thief memancing semua penghuni gedung dengan ancaman bom waktu. Tapi untunglah tidak ada korban dari warga sipil."]_**

"Hah..lagi-lagi mereka berulah. Kapan selesainya?" gerutu Kazu seraya melihat ke arah jam.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi Nagato belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya Kazu tidak ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba orang yang dipikirkannya keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lusuh dan jaket usang yang kemarin malam sudah dipakainya. Diabaikannya Kazu yang duduk di ruang tamu. Kazu menatapnya dan kedua matanya terus mengikuti kemana saja gerak-gerik pria itu. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Kazu segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Nagato berjalan menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Dan pemuda yang mengaku partner barunya itu masih mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" tanya Nagato datar.

"Aku kan partnermu tentu saja akan kuikuti kemanapun kau pergi," jawab Kazu mantap.

Nagato tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu. Menurutnya Kazu akan pergi dengan sendirinya begitu dia lelah dengannya. Kedua laki-laki itu menyeret edua kaki jenjang mereka menyusuri tepi jalan yang ramai. Banyak pejalan kaki yang juga berjalan di trotoar. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kazu menahan diriya untuk berbicara. Dan Nagato diam karena memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakannya dengna Kazu.

Pria berambut merah itu berjalan menyusuri gang kecil di samping pertokoan ramai. Dia menuju ke arah sebuah bar langganannya.

Bar bernama "Hebi Bar" itu menggunakan lampu dominan merah untuk bar mereka. Kesan remang-remang begitu terasa ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki wilayah itu. Meja dan kursi masih banyak yang kosong. Hentakan musik yang biasanya menyelimuti bar pada umumnya juga tidak terdengar. Atau mungkin belum terdengar. Suasana bar itu cukup sepi. Tak terlihat ada pengunjung lain yang datang ke sana. Mungkin mereka baru akan muncul jika sudah lebih larut malam lagi.

Nagato berjalan menuju meja bartender. Diapun dduk di kursi depan bartender. Kazu mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Seorang bartender muda berambut putih perak berdiri di depan mereka. Dia sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas di hadapannya.

"Mau pesan apa, Nagato-san?" tanya bartender itu menyeringai, tampaklah gigi-giginya yang sepertinya taring semua.

"Seperti biasanya, Suigetsu," jawab Nagato.

Rupanya bartender muda itu bernama Suigetsu.

"Kalau Anda?" tanyanya pada Kazu.

"Ehm.. pesan _orange juice_ saja," jawab Kazu.

"Hahaha.. Hei, kalau kau datang ke bar setidaknya pesanlah bir bukan _orange juice_."

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja. Aku partner baru Nagato-san."

"Oh..kau polisi muda rupanya."

"Ya, namaku Inukiba Kazu."

Suigetsu mengambil sebotol bir dari rak di belakangnya. Dituangkannya cairan kuning keemasan itu ke dalam sebuah gelas besar di depan Nagato. Gelas yang semula kosong itu kini terisi penuh. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Nagato langsung meneguk minuman keras itu sampai membasahi lehernya. Kazu hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Nagato-san, bagaimana kalau kita membahas masalah Konoha Thief? Tadi kulihat di berita mereka merampok lagi," bujuk Kazu mengawali pembicaraan.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Nagato. Pria itu mengacuhkannya.

"Konoha Thief banyak membunuh rekan-rekan kita. Kau tidak ingin menangkap mereka?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," balas Nagato singkat.

Suigetsu meletakkan _orange juice_ pesanan Kazu di atas meja di depannya. Kazu memutar kedua matanya kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari partnernya. Diteguknya _orange juice_-nya sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau polisi yang hebat dan Kepala Polisi mengharapkanmu. Kita harus kembali menangani kasus itu," bujuk Kazu lagi.

"Kasus itu sudah ditangani inspektur Uchiha."

"Lalu kau mau menyerah?" Kazu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Ini bukan seperti inspektur Uzumaki yang kukenal."

"Nagato yang dulu sudah mati. Sudah lama mati.."

Tangan Nagato menggerakan gelasnya yang kosong ke atas. Memberi isyarat pada sang bartender untuk menuangkan minuman lagi ke dalamnya. Suigetsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diambilnya sebotol bir lagi dari rak di belakangnya. Lalu dituangkannya ke dalam gelas kosong itu. Nagato diam. Kazu juga diam.

"BRUAKK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah kursi dibanting dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Beberapa pria dengan tampang preman masuk ke dalam bar itu dan mulai memecahkan meja kaca dan melempar perabotan lain. Kazu berbalik dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Dimana Temujin? Cepat panggil dia!" teriak salah seorang dari preman itu.

"BRUAK! PRANG! PRANG!"

"Temujin! Cepat keluar kau! Jangan bersembunyi!" tambah temannya.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin menangkap mereka? Mereka membuat kekacauan," tanya Kazu pada Nagato yang kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja.

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawabnya acuh.

"Ck, dasar. Ya, sudah biar aku saja yang beraksi. Lihat aku ya, Nagato-san."

Kazu melompat turun dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan di dalam saku celananya. Dia pun berjalan santai ke arap preman-preman itu. Dia berhenti di depan pria yang tadi berteriak. Sepertinya dia ketua gengn mereka. Ditepukya bahu kiri pria itu.

"Hei Bung. Jangan membuat keributan di sini. Kau bisa mengganggu pengunjung lain," kata Kazu mengingatkan.

"Pengunjung apanya? Bar sepi seperti ini," sahut teman pria itu yang tinggi besar.

"Aku bisa menangkap kalian sekarang juga kalau aku mau. Aku polisi dan dia partnerku, Nagato-san."

Kazu menunjuk ke arah Nagato yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya entah yang ke berapa. Nagato menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan acuh.

"Nagato? Maksudmu Uzumaki Nagato? Hahaha..polisi gagal seperti dia bisa apa?"

"Menyelamatkan temannya sendiri saja dia tidak bisa," timpal preman yang bertubuh gemuk.

"Hei kalian! Kalain tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" seru Kazu naik pitam.

Ditendangnya pria yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Teman-teman pria itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung maju menerjang Kazu dengan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan beruntun. Kazu menghindarinya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball. Dipukulnya ke arah punggung Kazu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdorong ke depan dan membentur meja yang ada di depannya. Dia meringis meraskan sakit yang mendera punggungnya.

"BUKK! Bruaak..bruaak! Prang..!"

_Gawat! Bar ini pasti hancur berantakan_, pikir Suigetsu menatap perabotan di bar itu yang hancur berantakan.

Tiba-tiba preman-preman itu mulai berlari ke arah Nagato dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pria itu hanya menatap mereka dengan malas. Mereka memukul Nagato. Reflek pria itu menghindar dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lalu menendang pria itu dengan tenaga luar biasa. Teman pria itu bersiap memukul sebuah kursi ke arah Nagato. Nagato turun dari kursinya dan melompat ke atas meja menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Diraihnya sebotong bir yang ada di atas meja. Dengan cepat dia melompat turun ke arah salah seorang preman dan memukul kepalanya dengan botol tadi.

Tidak mau kalah, Kazu beranjak dari tempatnya tejatuh dan bergegas menghampiri Nagato.

"BUG!"

Tiba-tiba Nagato memukul wajah Kazu yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kazu memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Nagato mulai menghajar siapapun yang ada di depannya. Dia mengamuk. Nagato telah kehilangan kendali akibat mabuk. Kazu berusaha menenangkannya. Dipegangninya Nagato dari belakang. Tapi percuma, pria itu memberontak dan justru membantingnya ke lantai.

Suigetsu mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja bartender. Sebuah standgun, alat untuk melumpuhkan lawan dengan aliran listrik dalam jumlah kecil. Bisa dibilang menyetrum lawan hingga pingsan. Dia keluar dari area bartender yang berantakan. Lalu menghunuskan standgunnya pada bagian tubuh Nagato. Nagato terkena serangan listirk. Diapun jatuh ke lantai, pingsan.

"Untuk inilah aku bersiap-siap membawanya," kata Suigetsu seraya membantu Kazu membawa Nagato keluar mennggalkan bar. "Dan aku juga sudah menelpon taxi."

Kazu membuka pintu belakang taxi dan menidurkan Nagato di sana.

"Arigato Suigetsu-san," ucap Kazu sebelum masuk ke dalam taxi.

Tidak mungkin kan dia menggendong Nagato sampai ke apartmentnnya yang jaraknya jauh dari Hebi Bar?

"Doita, Kazu-kun."

.

.

.

"Kriiiing...kriiiing.. Kriiiiiing...kriiing.."

"Berisik," gumam seorang pria yang ada di atas tempat tidur queen size-nya.

Tangan putih pucatnya meraba-raba jam wekernya yang ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Dengan menekan satu tombol di asat jam weker itu, jam itu langsung berhenti berdering. Pria itu membuka kedua kelopak mata yang menghalangi kedua mata indahnya. Dengan enggan dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menggantinya dengna posisi duduk. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap inchi kamarnya.

Ada yang berbeda. Tapi apa?

Diamatinya dengna seksama sekali lagi. Dia yakin ada yang salah dengan keadaan kamar. Kamarnya yang tadinya berantakan seprti kapal pecah kini telah menjadi bersih, rapi, dan harum. Harum? Apakah pemuda tak diundang itu menggunakan pengharum ruangan untuk kamarnya? Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju dapur. Tempat pertama dia bertemu dengan pemua itu.

"Ohayou Nagato-san!" sapa si pemuda tak diundang, Kazu.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menggunakan pengharum ruangan pada kamarku? AKu kan tidak meminta.."

"Ah! Ohayou Nagato.."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita menginterupsi ucapannya. Dia mengenali suara wanita itu. Suara sang kekasih tercinta, Konan. Perlahan-lahan Nagato memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sosok seorang anita berambut biru pendek di belaakngnya. Konan menatapnya degan lembut.

"Konan?"

"Maafkan aku tidak meminta izin padamu lebih dulu. Tadi aku yang membersihkan kamarmu. Kenapa kau membiarkan kamarmu sampai seperti itu, Nagato?" tanya Konan seraya mematikan vacum cleaner di tangan kanannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Nagato. Konan menatapnya sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

_Sudah satu tahun berlalu tapi dia masih teringat peristiwa itu_, pikir Konan.

"Makanan sudah siap..!" seru Kazu dengan ceria, mencairkan suasana.

Pemuda itu membawa sebuah ayam bakar yang terlihat sangat lezat. Warna kulitnya coklat mengkilap. Baunya semerbak dan begitu menggoda.

"Wah, Kazu-kun pintar memasak ya?" puji Konan seraya memotong ayam bakar itu.

"Ah tidak juga, Konan-san. Karena tinggal sendiri jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau aku belajar memasak," ujar Kazu.

"Jangan panggil aku Konan-san, panggil saja aku Konan-nee."

"Hai', Konan-nee."

"BRAK!"

Tiba-tiba Nagato berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Konan dan Kazu tidak mengerti dengan sikap Nagato yang seperti itu. Mereka tahu peristiwa terbunuhnya pasukan ANBU adalah kenangan pahit yang tak bisa dilupakan Nagato sampai saat ini. Tapi bukankah hidup harus terus berlanjut? Tdak ada gunanya menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Hal itu tidak akan membawa mereka kembal dari kematian.

_Anak itu sudah mengganggu hariku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengganggu hidupku seperti kemarin._

Nagato mengambil ponsel hitamnya di saku celananya. Lalu menekan angka-angka pada _keypad_nya yang nomornya sudah dihafalnya luar kepala.

"Trililit..trililit..trililit.."

"Clek!"

"_Moshi-moshi.._(_halo.._)," sapa seorang pria di ujung sambungan telepon.

Suaranya barinton, seperti seorang pria yang sudah tua dan penuh wibawa.

"Jiraiya-san, ini aku Nagato," ucap Nagato tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"_Nagato? Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak meghubungiku. Ada apa?_"

"Aku sudah tidak menangani kasus Konoha Thief kan?"

"_Kau ini bicara apa? Kau kan masih dalam masa cuti pasca.._" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menghntikan ucapannya. "_Ya, kau kan sedang cuti._"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirim anak itu?"

"_Anak? Apa maksudmu?_"

"Inukiba Kazu, 11921, polisi dari Kusa. Kau mengirimnya menjadi partner baruku kan?"

"_Hah? Tidak. Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat jadi aku tidak melakukan.._"

"Arigato, Jiraiya-san," potong Nagato cepat.

Disimpannya kembali ponsel hitam itu di dalam saku celananya.

"BRAK!"

Lagi-lagi Nagato membanting pintu kamarnya. Kali ini dari tatapan matanya tersirat kemarahan yang luar biasa. Dia melangkah menghampiri Kazu yang sedang makan bersama dengan Konan. Tiba-tiba ditariknya kerah baju Kazu. Dicengkeramnya pemuda itu dengan kuat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Nagato datar.

"Aku Kazu, polisi dari Kusa," jawab Kazu _innocent_.

"Katakan dengan jujur! Kau siapa!" bentaknya. "Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo tidak mengirim partner baru untukku. Siapa kau?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>What's up, people..? Haha..akhirnya bisa meanjutkan fic yang ini.<p>

Tak terasa sudah setengah permainan. Ceritanya sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Thnx buat yang udah baca, baik active reader & silent reader

Review please..


End file.
